Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Resistance
by Sinisterclown13
Summary: When Percy and his new friend Tony leave camp because of a heartless half-brother of Percy's and as well as the gods, they roam the Earth together. When recruited by Chaos, they train for thousands and thousands of years. But when Kronos and Gaea rise again, will Percy and his new group of friends be there to stop it? Percy/Calyspo Zoë/OC (Tony) and several other OC pairings
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Review if you want me to continue! This will be a Zoë x OC, but I don't know who to pair Percy with. PM me or tell me in reviews what pairings you want for Percy, as well as the other OC's. Thanks, Enjoy! If you would like to check out another story of mine, go and read ****Champion of the Sun****. It isn't far along yet, but I will continue it.**

**RANKS (I'm gonna keep this short and sweet unlike some people who decided to list seven hundred and fifty two people and then tell us who their siblings and shit and that takes too long and is confusing as hell, so . . . I'm not doing that.)**

**Chaos- General**

**Omega- Lieutenant General**

**Tony- Colonel**

**Zoë- Colonel**

**Trevor- 1****st**** Lieutenant**

**Skye- 2****nd**** Lieutenant**

**Zane- Sergeant Major**

**Dana- Master Sergeant**

Unknown POV

_Thunk_ . . . _thunk_ . . . _thunk_ . . . _thunk_.

My Stygian Iron-tipped arrows made quiet thumping noises as they slammed into the target one after another. My fingers smoothly nocked each arrow perfectly before letting it fly. My stance was perfect, my form flawless. The arrows each split the previous one down the middle, replacing the old one.

I sighed lowered my bow, tired of practicing. I imagined my bow shrinking, and it morphed into a Rolex watch that wrapped around my left wrist, just above my fingerless gloves. I shoved my hands into my black, combat pants' pockets and walked towards the door of the indoor archery range. I pushed open the door and was met by a gust of frosty wind. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a folded up, black ski cap before pulling it on my head, leaving only the ends of my strands of blond hair showing.

I rubbed my hands together for warmth and breathed on them, sending a puff of white breath into the chilly morning air. The sounds of the city reached my ears. I heard the chatter of civilians and soldiers, the roaring of car engines and neighing of horses, the chirping of several birds, the whistling of the cold wind, and they lapping water from the river next to the archery range.

Where was I, you might ask? Well, I'm in Chaos's city. Why? Because I'm third in command. Do I want to be in complete control? No. I don't wish to be in power because I'm perfectly content where I am. I'm extremely quiet, and only talk to select people, or when it is absolutely necessary. When I'm on missions, I don't utter a word.

You're also probably wondering who I am, right? My name is Anthony de Luca, and I'm a son of Hades, but the most unorthodox son of Hades ever sired. My skin is tan instead of pale, my hair is blond instead of black, but my eyes are black as coal, just like the other kids of Hades. I definitely got my looks from my mother, a mortal woman who lived on Earth. Her name was Sandra de Luca, and she was born in Venice, Italy, but her parents were American. She was beautiful: honey-blonde hair, emerald green eyes. She was so pretty that I suspected she might have been a daughter of Aphrodite. I lived in New York City with her until the age of nine, where I was found by a satyr and brought to Camp Half Blood. There were already several other children of Hades, the oldest being one named Nice di Angelo, a fellow Italian boy, as well as an immortal sixteen year old, when I got there. I trained until I was fifteen, but I was significantly weaker than the other children of Hades. I was teased; I was the laughingstock of the camp. What child of Hades couldn't even summon the dead or shadow travel? What child of the Big Three couldn't even fight well? Kids beat me four years younger than me. I was bullied: tormented. The worst was Percy Jackson's half-brother, Damian. He was by far the worst. He beat me up with his buddies, gave me toilet swirlies, demolished me during capture the flag, etc. I despised his very being.

Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo were about the only people that actually bothered to talk to me, and I was thankful for it, until the day that he left.

Perseus Jackson was betrayed.

He had several siblings, and all were kind and humble like Percy except for one of his brothers, Damian, who was the same kid that bullied me. He somehow stole everyone from Percy, including his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I had never seen the savior of Olympus so broken. He left camp, so I decided to follow him. I shadowed (no pun intended) him around the country for months before I finally revealed myself. We became closer, but maybe not friends yet. After a while we go cornered, and we were facing death.

But, voila! Chaos appears out of nowhere and saves out _asinos_ (asses). He popped out of this really dark vortex and easily demolished the whole battalion of monsters that were planning on murdering Percy and me. And then he officially extended us an offer to join his army, which frankly surprised me. I wasn't even powerful! I could summon maybe one or two skeleton soldiers at a time and couldn't even shadow travel! But, nonetheless, Chaos wanted me to join. So I did.

That was about 50,000 years ago.

"Taking a trip down memory lane, Tony?" A voice asked.

I had been so deep in thought that I didn't notice I had walked across half the city, approached Chaos's palace, and nearly ran into one of my best friends. I looked up to see a girl with long, glossy, raven-black hair, smooth, coppery skin, volcanic-black eyes, and an attractive, upturned nose. A small smile was on her face and her hands were on her hips. A silver bow was around her shoulder, and two hunting knives were sheathed at the belt. She was wearing black combat boots and pants like mine, as well as the fingerless gloves and ski cap. Instead of a white hoodie like mine, she wore a silver one, which was a sharp contrast to her dark hair. This girl was one of the few people I spoke with. Most others had never heard my voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Zoë, I didn't see you there." I replied sheepishly.

Zoë made a face of mock surprise. "Oh really? I couldn't tell by the fact that you were staring off into space and muttering to yourself while I stood here patiently."

I chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, but failed to notice the pink tint that her cheeks turned. We began to walk towards the palace, where Chaos would give us our next assignment. We walked by some new soldiers, who all stumbled and shuffled in order to bow to us.

"Don't bow to us, please. We are just like you, soldiers." I told them.

They were speechless, probably just from hearing my voice for the first time, but rose from their bowing position. Then a little girl ran up to us from a man and woman who were watching from a nearby bench. She had emerald green eyes, and blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back. She looked about seven, and was holding a pen and a piece of paper. She looked up at Zoë and me with awe.

"Can I have youw (your) awtogwaph (autograph)?" The little girl asked.

I took my arm away from Zoë's shoulders and crouched so I was the height of the little girl. She handed me the paper and pen and I quickly signed my name and handed it to Zoë. She did the same and signed it. When the little girl got it, she squealed with delight and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Now go back to your parents, kiddo."

"Bye!" She yelled over her shoulder and she took off for the bench.

Zoë laughed. "You're good with children."

I shrugged. "Maybe. We should get going because I'm sure Omega would be pissed if we were late."

Zoë nodded and we continued to walk, but for some reason I wanted to put my arm around her again. Before I got the chance to do so, we reached the door to Chaos's palace. I opened the door for Zoë and followed her into the palace. We walked up a flight of stairs and into the first room on the left, which was Chaos's study, where I knew Omega and Chaos would be.

I walked in after Zoë to see Omega, the second in command, Chaos, Trevor, the fourth in command, and Skye, fifth in command. Trevor was a son of Pontus, and was currently going through training with Omega, who had an immense amount of power over water. Trevor had aqua-blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair like a surfer's. He was built and almost taller than Omega, who was standing the tallest at 6'1". He was a prankster and loved to create awkward situations, which he was very good at. He was a carefree guy, but was serious when he needed to be. Skye was a daughter of Aeolus (hence the clever name) and was a loving sister figure to me. She had long-blonde hair: green eyes, and really fair skin. She was a caring girl, but extremely hard to read, much like I was. But it was unimpeachable that she had a crush on Trevor.

"Hey, lovebirds! You're late!" Trevor exclaimed.

Zoë cheeks turned red and I just rolled my eyes, keeping silent like I normally did. Chaos smiled warmly at us.

"Hello, Tony, Zoë." He greeted cheerily.

But his grin faded suddenly, as if he was reminded of something horrible. Chaos intertwined his fingers and sighed deeply, resting his elbows on his desk as everyone took a seat in chairs. I was seated in between Zoë and Omega.

"Is something wrong, Chaos?" Omega asked.

Omega was wearing the uniform, black combat pants and boots, with a sea green hoodie over it. He had the hood pulled up over his head, along with a mask. Nobody knew who he was except for me. Percy Jackson. Zoë always frowned when Omega spoke, so I knew she recognized his voice. But other than that, she never showed any indication of recognition or realization, so she clearly hadn't made the connection.

Chaos shifted nervously and exhaled slowly. "You all have to go back to Earth!" He blurted out.

For a moment, silence reigned. Then, everyone hopped out of their chairs and simultaneously screamed at Chaos except for me, who kept quiet. After ten or twenty seconds of objections, Chaos yelled, "SILENCE!"

Everyone shut their mouths and sat down, except for Omega.

"But . . . but, Master . . . you said we would never have to go back there!" Omega protested, his voice laced with pain and betrayal.

Chaos rubbed his temples with his fingers. "I know I did. And I hate having to do this to you all. I know you all have certain . . . undesirable connections to Earth, but it is necessary that you should go there. Gaea and Kronos are rising again, and they plan on teaming up to defeat the Olympians."

"Kronos and Gaea? But I—the demigods on that planet defeated them only 19,500 years ago, Chaos! They shouldn't even be close to reforming! It should take eons!" Omega pointed out.

Luckily for Percy, I was the only one that caught his slip up. He needed to be more careful if he wished his identity to remain a secret. Had Skye or Zoë caught his blunder, they would have made the connection between the boy who defeated Gaea and Kronos and Omega. Trevor . . . well, Trevor wasn't the rightest tool in the shed.

As for my feelings, I was pissed that Chaos would even consider sending us back there. But then again, he was right; it was pertinent that we went to Earth, because as much as I like to forget it, Earth is my home. I won't let some cranky old woman and her son take over my home planet.

"I know. It was unusual that their reformation progressed more quickly that it should have . . . I'll get someone on that, but for now, you need to go to Earth." Chaos said.

"No." Omega replied bluntly.

Silence filled the study. No one moved or said anything until I stood and put a hand on Omega's shoulder. He looked at me, probably with a look of shock under his mask. I simply nodded.

Omega's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew that Zoë and Skye would definitely back me up, so he knew he wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine," Omega said, turning back to Chaos, "but we better not be staying long."

Chaos nodded. "I hope you won't. We'll leave in an hour for the Olympian throne room. Gear up and the rest of the soldiers will meet you shortly after you've arrived. Dismissed."

We all exited silently and followed Omega to the armory, where all our equipment was.

Finally, Skye broke the silence. "Omega?"

"Yes?" Was the reply.

"When will you tell us who you are? And show us your face?" The blonde-haired beauty asked Omega.

Omega stopped walking and Trevor ran into his back. "Oops. Sorry." Trevor muttered awkwardly. Omega turned and faced the rest of the group. I leaned back against one of the walls of the hallway, knowing that Omega was finally going to reveal himself.

"Soon." Was all he said.

Omega continued walking, followed closely by me. We reached the armory and opened the door. The walls of the room were covered in racks and pegs, holding up certain kinds of weapon and armor. Weapons from clubs to rocket launchers were resting on shelves, and armors from bronze chest plates to Kevlar, bullet-resistant vests were being worn by mannequins. There were seven changing rooms, one for each of us. But that thought reminded me that not everyone was here. I looked around, but Dana and Zane were nowhere to be found. As if he read my mind, Trevor spoke.

"Where are Dana and Zane?"

Zoë shrugged. "Who knows? Dana is probably acting like her nine-year-old self and going on a sugar binge or something and Zane is most likely asleep."

Omega sighed. "Just get ready. They'll be here soon I suppose."

I stepped into my own changing room and quickly typed a series of numbers on a keyboard that protruded from the wall. Whizzing and clicking could be heard from behind the wall opposite of the door, and it slowly rose up like a garage door.

Behind the wall was my equipment. Two katanas rested in a display case, a .50 caliber, semi automatic sniper rifled leaned against the corner, a small belt of throwing knives hung on a peg, and two hunting knives rested in a smaller display case next to the one with the katanas. My armor rested on a mannequin, which was in the middle. It was a full body, head to toe, tight, black, half-leather, half-Stygian suit **(A/N: Picture Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe movies. I imagined his armor looking exactly like that.)**. There was also a part that covered up my entire head, like a mask of some sort. On the back were two sheathes for the two katanas, and at the waistline were numerous compartments and sheathes for my hunting knives and throwing knives.

I tapped a small button on the rifle, and it shrunk into a red bracelet, which then attached itself just above my watch/bow. I quickly put on the suit, and then sheathed all my weapons. I unsheathed one katana and look at the single word, which was elegantly carved into the Stygian Iron blade.

Zero.

I was marking my territory. On missions, my codename was Zero. Zoë always joked around and claimed that everyone called me that because I was a man of zero words, which she knew wasn't true. The others believed her, because I never told them otherwise. The only ones that had ever heard my voice were Zoë, Percy, Dana, and Chaos, not including the random soldiers that would occasionally hear things I said. But if they ever told someone they heard me, the person they told would scoff and call them crazy, which was fine with me. And, of course, I would deny I ever talked in the first place if someone confronted me.

I sighed, which came out sounding like a muffled breath through my mask. I sheathed the katana on my back, making an X across my back with my two primary weapons. I pushed open the door to see the others ready, including Zane.

Zane was a son of Zeus, and a powerful one at that. He was also at camp the same time I was, but he never bullied me. He was a nice guy with sandy-blond hair, ice-colored eyes, and a perfect physique, like most of the soldiers in Chaos's city. He wore a suit that matched mine, but merely had a hood over his head instead of the headpiece like I did. He also had half a mask on, covering up the lower half of his face, only leaving his eyes uncovered. He gave me a nod in greeting, which I promptly returned.

Everyone else's suits matched Zane's, complete with the hoods and half-masks. I walked up and leaned against a column next to Zoë, whose silky hair hung out of her hood. Her suit gripped her figure flatteringly to the point that heat rose up in my cheeks. I turned away, even though she couldn't see me through the mask. I looked around and realized why we were all still here. Dana was nowhere to be seen.

"Where in Hades is Dana?" Trevor complained.

"Shut up, dork. You're always late." Skye replied.

Trevor scowled at her and she punched him in the arm, causing him to yelp and fall out of his chair. I rolled my eyes and yearned to make a sarcastic comment about their completely obvious crushes on each other, but suddenly someone grabbed my legs.

"TONY!" A child squealed with absolute glee.

I looked down to see the cute, smiling face of Dana Harrington, a nine-year-old girl. She had tan skin, long, black hair, and charcoal-black eyes. You're probably still wondering why I don't talk around anyone, yet I do so around a nine-year-old. Well, I talk to Dana because she is special. She's also a child of Hades, so she is my awesome little sister. She's totally bubbly, excruciatingly optimistic, and cute as a puppy doing backflips. One word to describe my lil sis? Perfect. I love her to death, and she's one of the few people I talk to. But don't underestimate her; she may be extremely cute and sweet looking, but she is deadly with knives, as well as her powers with shadows.

I smiled underneath my mask and crouched down to Dana's height and engulfed the kid in a tight hug.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE THREE HOURS!" Dana exclaimed loudly.

I plugged my ears and everyone laughed at my silent antics.

"Did you get into the pixy sticks again, Dana?" Zoë asked, chuckling slightly.

Dana nodded her head proudly. Omega groaned. "I thought the traps would be enough to stop you!"

Dana just beamed. "Oh, those things? Pssh. Didn't even bother me. Jack triggered them by accident when he was trying to get to the fridge, and I just walked up after him and ate like eight pounds of pure sugar."

Omega groaned once more and put his face in his hands. "Jack screws everything up."

Everyone laughed until Zoë told Dana to go change. The whole time she changed, she was singing loudly.

"NOOOOBOOOODY KNOWS THE TROUBLES I'VE SEEN!" Dana yelled.

"That girl is adorable." Skye mumbled as Dana continued to serenade us from her changing room.

After about five minutes of Dana's singing, she emerged from the changing room, wearing a matching suit, but significantly smaller. Omega then stretched his hand out and formed a black portal. Everyone stepped through but Zoë and me.

"Ladies first." I joked, gesturing towards the portal.

She scoffed and punched me in the gut softly before walking through the portal. I followed her through, mentally preparing myself to go back to the root of all my emotional pain.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Because I see potential in this storyline! Please leave reviews or PM me! I only got 1 review, but 118 views. Come on, guys. Thanks, enjoy! And these first couple chapters will be somewhat of a prologue. The others will reflect the title's meaning. **

**Reply to ThE 4SsAsSiN 21—Thanks for leaving a review! And I know what you mean about the overpowered characters. I even read one where Percy shows up at camp and kills Kronos in two blows, which caused me to stop reading it. I want there to be some sort of challenge. A story isn't good if the protagonists overpower the antagonists. The underdog makes a better story.**

**I AM ACCEPTING OC'S**

**I need a name, parentage, weapon of choice, personality (cheery, rude, mysterious, etc.), and an appearance. **

**Tony/Zero's POV**

The portal opened up in a hangar area. Engineers and pilots hustled around, while muffled orders came through loudspeakers that hung on the walls. It was being in Wal-Mart during Black Friday. There must have been hundreds of people sprinting through the area, boarding and disembarking from ships. Large cargo spaceships lifted off nearby, probably to take supplies to some allied planets. Much smaller scout ships that vaguely resembled a motorcycle with doors and a roof were returning and landing in the back of the hangar.

A large rectangle that formed a translucent barrier was the only thing separating the inside of the hangar from outer space. Obviously, we were no longer in Chaos's city. We were on a hive ship, which was about the size of Russia, USA, Canada, and China combined, but formed in a shape like a beehive, containing thousands of hangars. I knew that we had about six hive ships, which all served as a type of outposts; ships refueled here, scouts and army strike teams embarked on their missions from here, and supplies were delivered here from allied planets. The hive ships were essential parts of Chaos's empire because of these reasons.

"CARGO SHIP I.D. 4587-8907-1209, CARGO HAS BEEN LOADED, PREPARE FOR TAKE OFF." The loudspeaker blared.

The engineers, merchants, and pilots hustled and bustled around like worker bees in the hive ship, while the seven elite soldiers stood silently. Omega then walked forward, his cloak billowing behind him, just screaming authority. Many people stopped and bowed to us, but Omega told each and every one of them not to do so. We finally arrived at a medium-sized, black, carrier ship that was about the size of a school bus. Chaos was waiting by the entrance hatch. He snapped his hand and the ramp lowered, allowing us to walk into the ship. Omega stayed put as we began to ascend the ramp.

"Zero, hold on a moment, will you?" Chaos asked. It may have sounded like he was asking, but it was definitely an order.

I stopped and walked up beside Omega. Chaos stared quietly at us for a minute or two.

"Will you be okay going back?" Chaos asked, his voice laced with genuine concern.

Omega glanced at me, and I shrugged. Truthfully, I thought I was going to hate going back. I didn't know if Omega felt the same, but if that asshole, Damian, was still alive, I would kick his ass, for Omega as well as myself.

Omega turned to Chaos. "I guess. I don't know what I'll do if I see _her_ again."

Chaos smiled grimly. "I know it will be hard for you. But you'll have your family with you. True family," He added, his gaze falling on me as he said the last part.

Was that supposed to be some kind of hint? Did he know? I almost laughed. Of course Chaos would know my secret. He was the almighty freakin' creator! I'm sure my biological sister wouldn't want to see me anyway, even if she knew I was alive. I'm sure she was happy being a hunter. She probably thought I just left her or died or something. She would hate me!

"Don't think like that, Tony." Chaos warned.

I knew he was being serious because he called me by my real name. I sighed. Yep, he knew. How come he had never mentioned it before? I'd been there for ages! 50,000 years, and Chaos never once mentioned it to me before? How come? Omega looked back and forth between us.

"What?" He asked curiously.

Chaos shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sure Zero will tell you when he's ready."

Omega looked at me again, and I could almost see the frown on his face under his hood and mask.

"ELITE SQUADRON, SERIAL CODE 33840-98372-11098, YOU ARE CLEARED FOR TAKE OFF FROM HANGAR TWO HUDRED AND FOUR. I REPEAT, YOU ARE CLEARED FOR TAKE OFF FROM HANGAR TWO HUNDRED AND FOUR." The loudspeaker announced.

"It is time for you to go. I will meet you at the throne room. If you get there before me, please don't do anything drastic, okay?" Chaos asked hopefully.

Omega sighed. "Not promising anything."

I smiled under my mask. We turned to leave, but Chaos grabbed Omega's arm.

"One more thing. I'm sending Michael. You're going to need him." Chaos said.

"Oh, great," Omega muttered sarcastically, "Don't you think he's a little too . . . unstable for this? You know what happened last time."

Chaos shook his head. "Beckendorf helped him out with a project he was working on. I tested it myself, and I deem him battle worthy with the thing."

I cocked my head slightly to the side, wondering what the thing he built was. And if Michael _needed_ someone else to help him, then whatever he made must have been pretty difficult to build. Chaos, as if he was reading my mind, smiled.

"I'm sure he'll show it to you once you get there. He will arrive with the others since he's technically not an Elite." Chaos told us.

"My life would be hell if he was . . ." Omega said under his breath.

I gave a curt nod to Chaos, who returned it, and then Omega and I boarded the ship. The ramp closed behind us, leaving us in the seating area. Chairs lined the sides of the spacecraft, with seatbelts to hold a passenger in. Omega headed towards the cockpit to pilot with Skye, and I took a seat next to Trevor, knowing that I was about to divulge some news that he would hate. Zane stood from his seat and walked to the cockpit.

"You're tapping your fingers together," Trevor noticed observantly, "you always do that when something is wrong. Spill."

I sighed. Trevor hadn't ever heard me speak before, but this was necessary.

"Michael is coming." I stated simply.

Trevor stared at me, his aqua-blue eyes filled with shock. I wasn't sure it was from the shock of hearing my voice or from the fact that Michael was coming. He quickly cleared up my confusion.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, "You actually talk!"

I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see that. Trevor turned to Zoë and then looked at Dana. I absentmindedly took notice that the ship had lifted off from the hangar.

"How come you two aren't surprised?" He asked suspiciously.

"We've heard him talk before. He talks to me all the time." Zoë replied nonchalantly, engrossed with a magazine.

Trevor's eyes bulged. Then a mischievous smirk appeared. "He talks to you all the time, why, exactly?"

Zoë glanced up, but didn't look nervous. "Because we're friends."

Trevor chuckled. "Yeah right . . . more like oblivious lovers."

I tensed and Zoë dropped her magazine. Dana giggled. "He's right you know. You two are stupidly dumb."

I was a little confused by her insult, but then again, she was still nine, whether she was immortal or not. Trevor rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"You two should just admit it!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Are you sure you aren't a son of Aphrodite?" I asked exasperatedly.

He jumped, startled. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I'm still not used to hearing you speak. And no, I'm not."

I nodded, hoping he forgot what I said about Michael.

"Wait . . . did you tell me that Michael was coming?" Trevor asked suddenly.

I jinxed it. When I tried to casually look away, Trevor grabbed my arm tightly and yanked my arm, forcing me to face him. Normally, I wouldn't have taken shit like that from anyone, not even the other members of the team, but I knew what Trevor was feeling.  
"Yes."

Silence reigned. Then it was broken.

"FUCKING SHIT! I'M NOT LETTING THAT BASTARD HELP US! HE'S INSANE! HE'S UNSTABLE! HE BELONGS IN AN SHITTY INSANE ASYLUM, LOCKED UP IN A FUCKING RUBBER ROOM WITH A DAMN STRAITJACKET ON HIM WHILE HE—"

"Trevor! Dana is in here! Watch your language!" Zoë yelled loudly.

I sighed, expecting this kind of reaction. Trevor was breathing heavily, his aqua-blue eyes burning with rage.

"I'm not going to work with him." Trevor stated.

"Look," I tried to reason, "What happened, happened. It's in the past now, Trevor, so please can't we just forget about it?"

Trevor's glare was so intense that it almost scared me. Almost. Truthfully, I didn't want Michael here either. I hated him almost as much as Trevor did. But if he was definitely coming, we would have to work together.

"You know what he did. He almost got her killed. I won't let him near her again." Trevor spoke in a dangerously calm voice.

"Trev?" Dana called, using her nickname for him, as she hopped out of her chair. Trevor turned to the adorable little girl, his anger lessening slightly. She walked over and crawled onto his lap, sitting crisscross, facing him.

"Yes?"

"We won't let him hurt Skye again. Right?" Dana asked, looking pointedly at me.

For a nine-year-old girl, she definitely knew how to calm someone down efficaciously.

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't let Michael hurt Skye again." I said.

Nothing thundered because . . . well, we were in space, after all. Trevor looked at me with wide eyes before nodding.

"If he gets anywhere near her, I'll beat him within an inch of his life." Trevor said before lifting Dana off him, getting up, and then walking to the bunkroom to lie down.

Dana held up her arms to me and I scooped her up, spinning her around. She squealed with delight and began to giggle. Zoë grinned at us and then I put Dana down, who probably went to go annoy Omega. She was _really_ good at that.

Zoë plopped down next to me, rubbing her temples. "Well, that went well."

I sighed. "I expected that reaction. I don't know why Chaos would even consider letting him come."

"Come on, Tony, he isn't all that bad. What happened was an accident." Zoë reasoned.

"But it was his carelessness that put Skye into a coma for 190 years, Zoë. I've never seen Trevor that upset." I replied.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Tony. You should know that. In fact, so do I. And Luke. Michael deserves one too." Zoë remarked.

I wanted to argue but it's kind of difficult to fight against something so logical and fair.

"If only he hadn't made that stupid thing in the first place . . . automatons are so unreliable. I mean he only took his eyes off it for a couple seconds before it went ape shit on Skye. He programmed it wrong or something. Idiot son of Hephaestus . . . and he's a legacy of Athena . . . he's supposed to be smart . . . " I muttered bitterly.

Zoë sighed hopelessly. "You're impossible. It was an accident. Now let it go."

I exhaled deeply and leaned my head against the headrest of the seat, silently brooding about the fact that Zoë believes that Michael is perfect and _handsome_.

"Are you excited to go back?" Zoë asked finally, after a couple minutes of silence.

"No." I admitted.

"Why's that?" Zoë asked curiously.

You see, I never told anyone that I was continuously bullied and beaten when I was at Camp Half-Blood. No one but Percy and Chaos knew how much it hurt me to return.

"I had some . . . issues with camp." I responded cryptically.

Zoë scoffed. "Me too. Hunters weren't exactly welcomed to the camp."

I chuckled. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your old life? Being a huntress?" I repeated.

Zoë frowned after pushing her hood off. I guess we didn't need them on the ship. I followed her example by pulling the mask off my head, revealing my golden hair and obsidian eyes.

"Yes and no." She replied after tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

Sensing my confusion, she continued. "I miss some things. But being a hunter? No. I like it here a lot more."

"Why?"

Zoë's cheeks colored. "Because of people I've met."

"Oh. The team?" I asked obliviously.

Her face fell, but I wasn't sure why. "Yeah," Se responded half-heartedly, "the team."

I nodded. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack. Wake me up when we get there."

Zoë stood as I did and suddenly gave me a hug. At first I stiffened and my arms were stretched out away from her, but I recovered and wrapped my arms around her slender body.

"What's this for?" I asked with an amused smile.

"Just for being here." Zoë replied softly before walking away.

I stood there, stupefied, just wondering what just happened. I finally ran a hand through my hair before making my way to the bunkroom. Metal slabs with mattresses, sheets, and pillows stuck out from the wall, like extra large shelves. Trevor was already fast asleep on a bottom bunk, his hand gripping something tightly. On closer inspection, I noticed it was a crinkled up picture.

It was a boy and a girl. The boy had aqua-blue eyes and shaggy, brown, surfer-like hair that stopped just above his eyes. He had a giddy smile plastered on his face, with one arm around the girl's shoulders. The girl had long, golden hair, fair skin, and emerald-green eyes. She had an arm around the boy's waist, and wore the same ecstatic look on her face as the boy. They were standing outside of Chaos's palace, facing away from it.

It was Trevor and Skye.

I smiled warmly. They both had crushes on each other and didn't even realize that the other one felt the same way. Then my grin died. I remembered back to the day that Michael's automaton beat Skye until she fell into a coma. Trevor refused to eat, sleep, and train, and remained by Skye's side for four-fifths of every day until she woke up. He realized that Trevor didn't just have a small crush on Skye. He _loved_ her.

After my small epiphany, I crashed onto a nearby bed and curled up, my last thoughts drifting to a certain ex-Hesperide.

**Chaos's POV**

After Zero and Omega boarded, the ship took off. I flashed back to my study and sat in my leather chair, deep in thought. I was worried about them; I didn't want them to tear the Olympians and demigods apart before I got there. My thoughts drifted to Omega. I watched him go through his heartbreak. I saw his reaction when her caught a son of Poseidon kissing his true love. He was truly broken. I also watched Zero follow him across the country for months before announcing his presence. I smiled. The two were best friends now, even if Zero didn't talk much.

Ah, Zero. I pitied him, as strange as it sounds. I had to watch him go through physical and mental abuse while at that idiotic camp just because of one boy. I understood why he didn't want to talk much anymore. I assumed that the boys would hit him harder if he fought back or tried to yell, so he learned to remain quiet. As the saying goes, old habits die hard. Maybe Zero was just staying quiet to bottle up his emotions, which obviously isn't a good idea. I sighed deeply. I loved Zero and Omega like sons, and they were both deeply troubled. What they didn't realize is that they could tell the others of their pains. In their cases, misery certainly doesn't love company. Omega was too oblivious to see that the leader for the Prodigy Squadron, the next highest-ranking squad after the Elite Squadron, had fallen for him. Again.

Calypso. The poor girl that was imprisoned on Ogygia for millenniums, cursed to fall in love with every visitor that was unfortunate enough to find himself on her island prison. After the war with Gaea, she was freed **(A/N: Leo did not land on Ogygia in my version. He isn't in love with her)**. I immediately offered for her to join the army, which she accepted.

Then, Perseus joined. Calypso, Zero, and I were the only ones who knew of his true identity. I wished he would reveal it, but I wouldn't push him to do so. I knew he would tell them when he was ready. But then, Calypso began to slowly fall for Percy once again. He was so oblivious when it came to love that he didn't even notice her most of the time. The thing was, Calypso was the only one who could relieve him of his true pain: heartbreak. In retrospect, all of Percy's problems originated from his heartbreak. If someone could heal his heart, the rest would work itself out over time, and Calypso was the only person who had a chance at doing so. All Percy needed to do was let her in.

Zero. Tony. He had someone who could heal his pain as well, but he didn't realize it. Either that or he decided to ignore the possibility. Zoë Nightshade. I had to give myself kudos, bringing her back to life was one of the best decisions of my life. Zero actually _talked_ to her. That was a _huge_ indication of close friendship. Actually, from my father figure point of view, I wanted them to date. I approved of Zoë; she wasn't heartless, greedy, cunning, or manipulative like some women. She was compassionate, loving, beautiful, and perfect for Zero. He talked to her, which was a very good sign. It meant that he accepted her, liked her even. Not crush, like, I mean friendship like. That's always the first step in a relationship.

I sighed again. "If only those two idiots would share their pain." I muttered quietly as I stood from my chair and opened a portal.

I stepped through the portal and ended up in the Olympian throne room, scaring the Hades out of Hestia, who was in her adult form.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, but no one heard her over the excessive arguing emanating from the other Olympians.

"I'm sorry, Lady Hestia. I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized.

Hestia put a hand over her heart and sat down on the hearth, and I followed her example.

"You scared me half to death, Lord Chaos." Hestia responded.

My jaw dropped. "How did you know who I was?"

Hestia gave a small smile and shrugged. "You radiate an aura more powerful than Typhon. I just made an educated guess."

I smiled broadly. "I knew there was a reason you are my favorite Olympian."

Hestia's cheeks began to turn red. "Oh, um, thank you, L-Lord Chaos."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Don't call me Lord. Chaos is fine."

She smiled. "Okay, Chaos."

I turned my eyes away from the brown haired-beauty—I felt heat rise to my cheeks even though no one else heard that thought—and gazed at the arguing Olympians. I waited in silence for thirty minutes before I got restless.

"Do they always do this?" I asked curiously.

Hestia nodded sadly. "Every meeting."

I sighed. I seemed to do that often, due to stress. I stood up and walked into the middle of the throne room, but the arguing continued. "QUIET!"

The room hushed immediately and stared at me in shock and disbelief. Zeus was the first to recover.

His master bolt formed in his hand as he shouted angrily, "WHO IN THE NAME OF THE GODS ARE YOU?"

"Someone much more powerful than you, Zeus, so I would keep the screaming and threatening to a minimum." I replied calmly.

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT THE KING OF THE GODS?" Zeus thundered incredulously.

He then shot a bolt of lightning at me. Two black vortexes formed. One appeared in front of me, and the bolt went straight into is. The second formed above my head and spit the bolt back out, striking Zeus in the chest causing a deafening explosion that cracked his throne.

The portals disappeared. "I advise you not to try that again."

The Olympians were gaping at me. Finally, Athena spoke up. "Who . . . who are you?"

I chuckled. "Ah, Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You wish to know who I am? I'm Chaos, ruler of the void, Creator of the universe."

Athena paled and she practically threw herself at the floor to bow. I caught Hestia's eye and shook my head, indicating she didn't need to bow. She flashed a smile that warmed my insides. All the gods followed suit before getting back into their thrones.

"I'm sorry, Lord Chaos," Zeus apologized, "I-I thought you were an intruder."

I roared with laughter. "Technically, you are correct. I did intrude, but for a good reason. Gaea and Kronos are rising together. It will be near impossible to win this war without the greatest demigod to ever exist."

Poseidon perked up. "You mean my son, Damian?"

I stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. When he didn't laugh along, I paused. "Wait, are you being serious?"

Poseidon nodded slowly. "Of course. My son Damian is the greatest demigod to ever have been born!"

I couldn't help but erupt into another fit of laughter. I heard Hestia speak in my head. '_It's Perseus, isn't it?_' I sent a discreet nod.

"You have a nice sense of humor, god of the sea. No, I wasn't talking about your son, Damian. I was talking about your _other_ son, Perseus Jackson." I explained.

The temperature dropped several degrees and the room seemed to darken, and then I realized it was in fact getting darker. The fire at the hearth was so low it was almost extinguished.

Poseidon looked utterly confused. "Percy? Percy's gone! He was weak and jealous of Damian, so he ran like a coward!"

"LIAR!" Apollo screamed. The gods and goddesses jumped, startled by Apollo's outburst.

"I'M SICK OF YOUR LIES! PERCY WAS A GOOD KID AND YOU TOSSED HIM OUT LIKE YEASTERAY'S TRASH!" Apollo shouted, his voice breaking and the veins visible on his neck. His face was red with anger and his eyes glowed yellow like the sun.

Artemis stood quickly and rushed to her brother. She put her hands on his cheeks and turned his face towards hers.

"Apollo, you need to calm down. Screaming at Poseidon won't bring him back." Artemis pointed out.

The fire died slightly in Apollo's eyes. "I've always been an obedient god. I've always done what you have all wanted. But am not anymore. Not after Poseidon completely trashed his own son. You disowned him! How could you? And then you declared Damian was to be your heir when you faded instead of Percy! You are a total jerk and a deadbeat dad! I'm ashamed to be a part of a council that contains a god like you!" Apollo spat at Poseidon.

Poseidon's jaw was wide open, completely astonished. Apollo then sat down, ignoring his sister's attempts to comfort him. Artemis quickly sat down when I caught her eye.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this family feud, but you need help. And I'm willing to give it. 1,000 of my strongest soldiers as well as the Elite Squadron, containing seven most powerful beings in the universe, not including myself and another . . . but that is a story fro another time." I said.

Zeus nodded. "We accept your help, Lord Chaos."

I nodded. "My elite soldiers will be here soo—"

"We're already here, master." A voice said.

I smiled. They were getting better at hiding. The gods looked around, confused, until six people fell from the ceiling, startling the gods greatly.

"How . . . how long have you been there?" Demeter stammered.

"The whole time." Omega responded, taking a step out of formation.

I frowned. "Where is Zero?"

I heard a soft tapping noise and turned to see Zero lightly tapping the blade of his katana on the ground. He was leaning against Apollo's throne. I always knew that Apollo was Zero's favorite god, but I wasn't quite sure why. But then again, all the Elites liked him, even Zoë.

"Ah!" Apollo shrieked, "What in Hades, dude! I didn't even see you!"

Hades cleared his throat. "Let's treat my name with respect, okay?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Not after you let your kid basically get abused at camp."

Hades stood angrily. "You know, you're really good at pissing people off, Apollo. You know that what happened with Anthony wasn't my fault."

The six elites next to me all shuffled nervously and glanced at each other. I heard a soft, "What are they taking about? Who's Anthony?" **(A/N: The Elites only know Zero as Tony. They have no clue that Zero is the same child of Hades that ran away with Percy. Yes, they have seen Tony's face, but none of them knew him before Chaos's army, so they haven't made the connection yet)**.

Apollo stood, his bow appearing in his hands. "Bullshit, Hades. You knew the get was being bullied and beaten by Poseidon asshole of a son. You could have intervened. Do you know how many times I visited the camp just to heal your boy? He was fatally wounded seven times, Hades. _Seven_. You are a horrible father, and an equally horrible god."

If I hadn't been in the middle of the Olympian throne room, and had water in my mouth, I would've done a spit-take. I had no idea Zero had been mortally wounded that many times! I now knew why Zero looked up to Apollo. He was his savior. Several times.

Hades growled and drew a Stygian Iron sword, and then charged Apollo. But before anyone could do anything, two Stygian Iron katanas met Hades's strike, stopping him completely. Hades screamed in rage and tried to stab Zero, but he sidestepped and slashed his arm, drawing ichor. Hades then smiled, drawing shadows from the corner of the room. He formed the shadows into spears and hurled them at Zero, who stood there calmly.

The spears stopped just before they hit Zero. Hades, jaw dropped.

"What the—" Hades began.

Zero cut him off by flipping the spears around and sending them flying towards Hades. The spears pierced him in several places, knocking him backwards. Hades then destroyed the shadow weapons.

"You're one of mine, aren't you?" Hades asked bitterly.

Zero didn't answer. Hades laughed evilly. "What? Cat got your tongue? Answer your father, _son_."

At hearing the words father and son, Zero charged. Hades tried to stab him, but Zero catapulted over Hades, landed behind him, and slammed both hilts of his katanas into the back of Hades's head. Hades crumpled on the ground, unconscious.

Zero calmly sheathed his katanas and walked over to the other elites. The gods were staring at him in a combination of fear and awe. I mean, who wouldn't? He just beat one of the Big Three without breaking a sweat.

Athena found her voice. "Who . . . what are you people?"

"Demigods. Demititans. Demiprimordials. You name it." Omega replied.

Athena nodded unsurely. "Who are you seven?"

"My Elite Squadron." I told her.

"What are your names?" Zeus asked.

"Omega."

"Nova." (Zoë)

"Aero." (Skye)

"Mare." (Trevor)

"Plus." (Dana. Because she's so optimistic.)

"Minus." (Zane)

Everyone turned expectantly to Zero. Aphrodite frowned. "Aren't you going to tell us your name?"

Apollo leaned in, probably hoping to catch the name of the boy that saved him form Hades's wrath. Zero was silent. Zoë stepped forward. "That's Zero. He doesn't talk much."

The gods nodded uncomfortably, probably afraid of Zero now. What they didn't know was that Omega was even more powerful than Zero. Zeus looked at me.

"Is it really necessary? Will the outcome be that horrible?" He asked fearfully.

I nodded. "Since Percy Jackson left because you abandoned him, you have absolutely no chance at winning this war without us."

I let that sink in. Finally, Zeus sighed. "We accept your aid, Lord Chaos. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Zeus. You still gave to work with my Elite Squadron, and some of them really don't like Olympians." I replied with a smirk. I winked at Hestia, eliciting a blush from her, and then stepped through a black portal.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I'm back! I've been working on ****Champion of the Sun****, so please go check it out if you haven't seen it yet. Please leave reviews for this story, as well as the other one. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Nova/Zoë's POV**

Chaos stepped through the portal, leaving us in the throne room with the gods. Omega was staring at his feet, Dana was standing idly, Trevor and Skye were whispering, and Zane was calmly glaring at Zeus. He had become so quiet that I gad forgotten entirely that he was even here. I noticed Zero was clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes locked on Hades's unconscious body. But I still wasn't sure what set him off. Why would he protect Apollo? Why did he seem so hell bent on hurting Hades? Hades was his birth father, right? There were so many questions circulating through my brain, but I pushed them away and settled for nudging Zero with my elbow.

I turned to me and exhaled quietly before unclenching his fist for the final time. His muscles relaxed, and he nudged me back playfully, causing me to smile slightly. I could picture his sarcastic, handsome smile—whoa there, Zoë. This is Tony we're talking about. You aren't supposed to act all girly around him, even if the girly-ness is in the form of thought. I'm a Huntress for Chaos's sake! Well . . . I _was_ at least. But that was what? Like a bazillion years ago? I can have a flirty, girly thought every once in a while, right? I have the right to talk about Tony's gorgeous midnight-black eyes, silky and ruffled golden hair, and his toned body—gods of Olympus, there I go again.

Zeus cleared his throat nervously. "Er, Apollo? Will you heal Hades?"

"No."

Zeus shifted uncomfortably. "Um, alright. Hermes, fetch Asclepius."

Hermes nodded and flashed out of the room with a moderately loud _pop_ noise. Omega stepped forward.

"Lord Zeus, we will depart for Camp Half-Blood now. Thank you for not trying to kill us. We will take our leave.

I smiled at his stupidity and humor, even though no one could see me. But I noticed his body language was stiff and rigid, how he always seemed when he was trying to control his anger. Omega was pissed, but I wasn't sure what about.

Instead of opening a portal, Omega led us towards the throne room doors. We all walked in silence until the throne room doors closed securely behind us. Suddenly, Omega whirled around, grabbed Zero's collar, and slammed his back against the wall, trembling with rage.

"What the fuck was that, Zero? Can't you control your fucking temper? You didn't see me beating up _my_ father!" Omega yelled.

Zero struggled in Omega's iron grip. "Excuse me for protecting one of the few gods that actually _deserve_ to be in power, Omega!"

The rest of the elites' jaws dropped. Zero was talking? And, surprisingly, was having an altercation with Omega?

"You only protected him because you feel indebted to him!" Omega responded.

Zero shoved Omega off of him. "Wouldn't you also? And I'm sorry not all of us can fucking control our tempers like _you_ can!"

Omega growled angrily. "You know what Chaos said! Anything that can tip them off to our existence would be catastrophic! You can't be so stupid and reckless!"

Zero raised his hands expectantly. "What the hell did you want me to do? Let Hades run his sword through Apollo?"

"That might have been a better choice than indicating which god you favored!" Omega shot back.

I was dumbfounded, as were the rest of the team.

"Guys!" Zane said, attempting to break them up.

Zero groaned. "Shut up, Zane! Listen to yourself, Omega! Do you know how immoral that sounded? He may be a god, but I wouldn't let him get hurt unnecessarily!"

"So you admit he's the god you favored? I already knew that, and now _they_ know. You know Zeus won't like it that a bunch of masked people is saving his fucking planet. He'll start asking questions. Did you see how Athena was analyzing us like we were some sort of complex math problem? They. Can't. Know."

Zero put his hands on his head like he wanted to pull his hair, but the hood and mask prevented him from doing so. Then he sighed.

"I know. I just . . ." His voice trailed off.

"You just wanted to save the one that saved you," Omega finished, "I understand. Just . . . just be a little more cautious, okay bro?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah."

Skye walked up and punched Zero in the gut, eliciting an _oomph_ from him. "That's for not talking to me."

Zero probably smiled. Skye stretched out her arms and he pulled her into a tight, brother-sister hug.

"Just please talk to me, Tony. I like hearing your voice." Skye whispered into his ear.

"Okay, sis. I'm sorry." Zero replied.

I felt something stirring in my chest as Skye nuzzled her face against Tony's neck. Why couldn't he hug _me_ like that? I pushed the thought away. I knew that Skye was just a sister figure to Tony, but that only slightly lessened the pain I was feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why was I feeling like this? Chaos! What was Tony doing to me?

Skye let go of Zero and walked back over to Trevor and leaned against him, forcing him to put an arm around her to support her. I knew that Trevor was probably grinning like an idiot that won the lottery.

Dana strolled up to Zero and hugged his leg. "Will you talk more to us now, big brother?"

Zero chuckled. "Sure, kiddo, just for you."

I wasn't sure, but I'm pretty sure Zero glanced at me for a quick second before looking back at Dana. What was that?

Omega cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get moving."

He opened a black vortex and stepped through, followed by Zero, then Skye, then Trevor, then Zane, then Dana, and then me. When my vision cleared again, we were standing at the archway that led into Camp-Half Blood. Omega stared at it, while Zero looked away.

There was a bright flash and a pop, and Chaos was standing in front of them. Everyone immediately dropped to a knee, but Chaos waved his hands dismissively.

"None of that, children. I just wanted to talk to you one last time. I don't know how long you'll be here, but I won't be able to visit you once you're in this camp. I talked to Prometheus, who is on our side this time, by the way, and I gained a little forethought on the situation. The gods will fall, children." Chaos said.

Everyone was silent. Then Zane scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, Chaos, you're just joking, right?"

Chaos gave us a grim smile. "I'm not, my dear. But you seven, and also Michael, will be the kept to restoring the gods' power. Michael is waiting a little further down the path for you."

Omega shook his head wildly. "Hold on! So you're telling us that the gods are going to fall regardless of our interference?"

Chaos nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Omega. But they wouldn't fall regardless. Now that you're here, they will only stumble, hopefully. You seven plus the camp will be here to catch the gods as they fall. Many will be given harsh punishments, but you have to resist, Omega. You are the leader here. The leader of the soon to be resistance."

Omega looked down, probably to process the statement. "So it's just us, huh?"

Chaos shook his head and looked pointedly at Zero. "You aren't alone. You'll have the reinforcements, campers, hunters, and even mortals that come to your defense."

"Mortals?" Dana asked.

Chaos nodded. "Gaea and Kronos will destroy the Mist. Mortals will become aware of the world they live in. They will see everything as it is."

I sighed deeply. "This is going to be a long and bloody war, isn't it?"

"Yes, my dear."

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. I heard shuffling and I assumed the others were deep in thought as well. Being told that the gods would fall was a major blow to our confidence. How would I deal with the loss of Artemis? Judging by how Tony reacted in Apollo's defense, could Tony handle a loss as big as that? Could I handle losing Tony? Could I handle losing _anybody_? No. I wouldn't be able to. Little did I know that Tony was thinking the same thing, although he was asking himself if he could lose me.

**Omega/Percy's POV (finally!)**

The gods would fall. The gods would fall. The gods would fall. It repeated in my mind over and over and over. Personal loyalty. I wouldn't be able to handle losing my father, even if he did all that shit to me in the past. Even if he claimed Damian was a better son, even if he took Riptide from me, even if he abandoned me, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he faded. I turned and looked at our close-knit group. Tony was leaning against a tree, sending quick glances at Zoë. Maybe no one else noticed, but I did. He was my best friend, after all.

Trevor was holding Skye in his arms. There were no tears shed, but comfort was needed. Tony had picked up little Dana and was standing next to Zoë. They could comfort each other just by being in the same room. Zane was quietly standing next to me, seemingly content. But . . . I don't have anyone to comfort me. I just . . . lead. It's my duty. These kids (I use that term loosely since we are each at least over 50,000 years old) were my family. And, unlike my first family, they wouldn't betray me. Ever. I didn't doubt them for a second.

Except for Michael "Madman" McCall. That damned son of Hephaestus and legacy of Athena. The guy was a total nut job, flirt, showoff, and condescending asshole. He was the exact opposite of me. I thought about what happened to Skye the last time I trusted him. It sent Skye into a coma, and Trevor into a depression. Would I be able to trust him again? I'm not sure. I knew Tony disliked him, but for other, obvious reasons. As I said earlier, Michael is a major flirt. He's had his sights set on Zoë for the past 20,000 years, and Tony hated it. And still hates it, actually. Zoë had always been the one to try to get everyone to forgive Michael, but I think it was only because she had a small crush on him. Michael was good-looking, although I hate to admit it.

Michael had bulging muscles, and stood at a tall 6'2", about an inch taller than I am. He had chocolate-brown eyes, and short brown hair, and tanned skin like a Spaniard. He was great with machines, but wasn't some blockhead that was all brawn and no brains. The guy is a legacy of Athena. He spouts random facts and uses his knowledge in a way that is almost more annoying than Anna—_her_. And just because of that reminder, I hate him a little bit more. Michael hits on Zoë every time he sees her, and she giggles and blushes like a little schoolgirl whenever he does it. I can tell how much it hurts Tony just by reading at his body language. Since he doesn't express himself well with words, I've learned to read his body. He has ticks that seem to activate parallel to his emotions. He stiffens and becomes rigid when he's pissed, taps his fingers together when he's worried, and taps his foot slightly when he's happy.

Whenever Zoë gets so interested with him and forgets her own name in the middle of a conversation with Michael, Tony stiffens and sometimes taps his fingers together. Tony is _so_ jealous. Finally I pushed my thoughts away.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?" Chaos asked, stirring from his own trance.

"How long will we have to stay here?" I repeated.

Chaos shrugged. "Six months. A year. Two at the max."

I groaned and I could picture Tony's face twisting into an expression of disgust behind me.

"How long will it take for the gods to fall?" Trevor asked nervously, still cradling Skye in his arms. Lovebirds.

"Hopefully a not a long time." Zane muttered as he ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"I'm not sure. I need to go now, children." Chaos said.

He gave each of us a kiss on his head, since we were like his own sons and daughters. Before he left, he gave us a couple parting words.

"You are all free to reveal your identities at your leisure. It won't matter anymore. The gods wouldn't dare kill their only chance at surviving. And I want you all to know that I love you each as my own kids. Goodbye, children, and I will be watching." Chaos said.

"Goodbye, Lord Chaos." We chorused.

He nodded one last time at me with a sad expression on his face before stepping through a black vortex.

We remained silent for a couple minutes. I finally broke the silence. "Let's go."

We passed under the archway and began the descent down the hill to the camp. Near the bottom of the hill was a burly kid wearing a full metal combat suit, that made him look vaguely like Iron Man. The metal plating was fire-red and chrome silver; sunlight reflected off the suit and gleamed like it was on fire. Michael 'Madman' McCall.

When he saw us, he pressed a button on his wrist, causing the suit to quickly retract off his body and into the form of a keychain hanging from a belt loop of his black combat pants. He tugged at the ends of his leather jacket that read, "War Pig." He smiled cockily and strode up to our approaching group.

"Hell, Omega, nice to see you again." Michael said politely, but I could catch the undertone filled with malice.

The he turned to Skye and Trevor and his hands rose to his face dramatically. He gasped. "Oh lookie here! The daughter of Aeolus is all better now! Tell me, sweetie, how was the long nap?"

Trevor took a step towards him, his face twisted into pure rage, but Zane held him back. Zane was normally a pretty stoic guy, but his eyes betrayed him on this occasion. His blue eyes sparked violently with electricity, like it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to tear Michael to pieces.

Trevor struggled against Zane, but Zane was a tough guy. Trevor finally relaxed, but he wasn't done yet.

"Touch a hair on her head, _Madman_, and I swear on the Styx I'll rip you apart." He whispered dangerously.

Thunder echoed through the sky. Michael's face twisted into one of disgust.

"Whoa there, little demiprimordial. I was genuinely concerned for her well-being! And that is how you treat me?"

Michael chortled softly and turned to Zoë. His eyes immediately filled with lust and love, and his disgusting facial expressions melted off his face. He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, beautiful, long time no see. How about we catch up later in the camp in a place more . . . secluded?" Michael asked seductively.

Zoë's cheeks turned red and Michael opened his mouth again, but the tip to a katana poked his vulnerable throat.

"How about you back away from her." Tony suggested sarcastically. It wasn't exactly a suggestion.

Michael gasped and mocked surprise. "My favorite little mute talks now? Wow!"

Tony pressed his katana a little more forcefully, forcing Michael to step away from Zoë. Zoë whirled on Tony.

"What the hell, Tony? He's just trying to be nice! What's your problem?" Zoë asked incredulously.

I mentally sighed and fantasized about beating the shit out of Michael with a showerhead. I couldn't see Tony's face, but I'm sure he was gaping at Zoë. Tony reluctantly sheathed his katana.

"Yeah, listen to your _friend_, Mr. Mute." Michael sneered.

I could tell he emphasized the word friend on purpose. Michael was marking his territory. Tony's posture stiffened, but said nothing. Dana growled with anger.

"Stop being mean to my big brother, you jerk!" Dana exclaimed, putting her hand on one of her knives.

Michael let out a fake laugh as if he found the comment hilarious. Then he put his hands on his knees and leaned down to Dana's height. If looks could kill, Michael would definitely be dead.

"Oh, great," Michael muttered with a dramatic sigh, "the little brat is still alive."

That was it. I snapped. I grabbed him by the color and slammed his back into a tree trunk. I drew my sword and placed the blade hazardously close to his neck. His brown eyes flickered with fear for a moment before reverting back to his confident look.

"What? You gonna kill me? You can't! Chaos sent me here specifically! Me!" His lips curled into a cruel smile, rivaling Octavian's. "You can't touch me, oh so powerful leader."

I growled angrily and yanked him away from the tree before releasing my grip on his shirt. Michael gave a smile.

"Now let's go reunite with the little kiddies in the camp, shall we?" Michael asked.

He turned and began to stroll down the hill, and the rest of us followed. I knew Michael was at Camp Half-Blood at one point, but I don't really know his story. He hesitated as we entered the camp. Everyone was in the pavilion, about to eat dinner. The twelve Olympians were here, and Zeus was in the middle of a speech that was probably dramatic.

"—And so Lord Chaos had offered his assistance, and his Elite Squadron will be arriving—" Zeus was saying.

"Right now." I interrupted, causing all the heads in the pavilion to turn towards us. I noticed that the Poseidon table was filled with three people. A small girl that looked about five sat there, with dark black hair and cute, emerald eyes that looked extremely innocent. I filled with happiness. I had a sister. A taller boy sat next to her, looking around thirteen or fourteen. He had the same features, except looked paler than the tanned little girl. His eyes were a vivid green as well. And then, I saw _him_. Damian Watson, son of Poseidon. The boy that ruined my life. The boy that ruined Tony's. The girl that stole my girlfriend. The boy who beat Tony. The boy who forced me to leave my home. The boy that broke Tony. The boy that turned my friends against me.

At the Hades table, only two sat there. Nico di Angelo, my old friend, was looking bad. His eyes had black bags under them, while his ghostly pale skin looked even whiter than usual. His long, black hair was shaggier and messier than usual, like he hadn't touched it or cut it in years. He wore his usual aviator's jacket over a black t-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Sitting next to him was another pale boy, who had a nervous expression on his face, like he was waiting for someone to punch him or something.

The Zeus table had only one girl, one with long blonde hair and electric blue eyes. A bow hung loosely on her back like she was expecting to shoot someone at dinner. The other tables were full, so full that the Apollo and Hermes cabin had two tables each. Demeter table looked about the same, as did Ares table, Athena table and Hephaestus table. Dionysus table had a couple of kids, and the Hunters occupied the Artemis table. Great.

My eyes landed on another old friend. Thalia Grace frowned in our direction, staring at me suspiciously. She looked the same; she still had that punk look, her hair was still spiky, and she still had her favorite shirt that read "Death to Barbie." Her Huntress friends glared at us.

My eyes then scanned the Athena table, and my breath caught it my throat. She was still here. _Still here. She. Here. Camp. Annabeth. Cheater. Heartbroken. Here_.

Those words repeated and swirled around until I heard someone cough nervously behind me, and I identified the person as Trevor. Of course he would feel awkward here. Him and Skye were demiprimordials, so it was understandable that they would feel out of place, just how I felt out of place at Camp Jupiter around 50,000 years ago. Being the son of Pontus and daughter of Aeolus, I'm sure it felt rather strange to be in this camp. I'm sure Zoë didn't feel the same way, regardless of her parentage. Since she was a Hunter, I assumed she got used to camp.

Zeus's eyes lit up. "Ah, good, you're here!"

Before I could reply, Damian stood and scowled. "You are the stupid _Elites_ that are supposed to help us? How do we know you aren't working for the enemy?"

Silence reigned until Zane spoke up. "How do we know that _you_ aren't working for the enemy?"

Damian froze before scowling angrily again. "You can't say that! You have no evidence!"

Zane snorted. "Do you have any evidence that _we_ are working for Gaea and Kronos?"

Damian paled as several kids in the crowd snickered. "Well, no, but—"

"Shut up before you embarrass yourself more, idiot." A quiet voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to Nico di Angelo, who was calmly sipping a cup of coffee.

Damian's face turned red. "Why, you little—"

Zeus cleared his throat and everyone stopped. "Continue this when we are done, please."

"Y-Y-Yes, L-Lord Zeus!" Damian squeaked before sitting down hurriedly.

Skye tried to stifle a laugh by burying her face in Trevor's chest, who didn't complain a bit.

"Do you have everything you need?" Zeus asked curiously.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." I replied respectfully. The only gods I truly despised was Poseidon for abandoning me, Hades for abandoning Tony, and Ares because . . . well, he's Ares.

Zeus nodded. "Then I guess we shall take our leave."

Thirteen Olympians flashed away, while Mr. D stayed behind. Damian stood and cockily strode over to Hades's table. Nico ignored him and continued to drink his coffee.

"Hey, death breath." Damian said.

All eyes were on the impending argument and fight. Nico kept ignoring him until Damian punched the coffee from his hands, causing it to spill on the boy next to him. Nico stood hurriedly and got in Damian's face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nico asked, his face turning red.

Damian snorted. "You, you little weirdo. All you little Hades span are strange. You don't even deserve any respect! Hades hasn't even been an Olympian for long! All you death kids are weak!"

Nico opened his mouth to reply, but someone cleared his or her throat. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Zero was standing next to Nico, his hand on a katana. Next to Zero was Dana. Oh boy.

"Did you just insult my half-brother?" Dana asked quietly.

Damian scoffed. "You two must be kids of Hades too. You guys as weak as di Angelo and whatever this kids name is?"

Dana laughed. "I could take you on."

Damian struggled to control his laughter. "You a little girl? I couldn't fight you!"

"What? You scared, pansy?" Someone called from the Apollo cabin. Will Solace just shook his head. "You're a horrible excuse for a Poseidon kid, buddy. You're half the man Percy was."

Damian drew his sword quickly and his face turned as red as a tomato. "What did you just say, music boy?"

**Zero/Tony's POV**

Damian began to push past me, but I drew my katana and stopped him from passing. He looked at me in utter bewilderment before grinning cruelly.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't reply.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Damian asked me.

Dana spoke up. "That's Zero. He doesn't talk much."

Damian scoffed. "Why don't you talk, kid? How come you hide your face? You a coward?"

I took a step forward but I felt someone's gentle hands grip my arm. I turned and saw Zoë next to me, and I could imagine her pleading eyes. I lowered my katana and Damian smiled smugly.

"Yeah that's right. Let your ugly, slutty girlfriend control you, little mute ninja." Damian, eliciting several chuckles from the Ares table.

The ground rumbled and skeletons began to crawl out from the ground as dark energy began to swirl around me like a tornado. No one, and I mean _no one_, insults my Zoë like that. She's beautiful, loving, hilarious, and strong. I loved the way her dimples looked when she smiled, I loved her copper-colored skin, I loved her glossy, raven hair, and I loved her cute little upturned nose. She's the perfect girl, and I wasn't going to sit back and let Damian offend her honor.

Damian took a nervous step back as undead skeletons began forming ranks and the swirling shadows becoming darker.

"Nova!" I distantly heard someone yell, "Stop him!"

Rage roared in my ears as I repeated the words Damian had called Zoë. Ugly, slutty girlfriend. Ugly, slutty girlfriend. Ugly, slutty girlfriend. Then I felt a body against the front of my torso and I smelled the faint scent of vanilla. I felt two slender arms wrap around me, and my heartbeat quickened even more. I looked down into the mesmerizing, obsidian eyes of Zoë Nightshade.

"Stop, Tony" She pleaded quietly, "let it go. He isn't worth it."

The vortex continued to swirl as many campers rushed away from the amassing hurricane. Damian fell onto his butt, staring at the tornado in pure fear.

"Stop for me. For _me_. Please." Zoë implored again.

I felt the tug in my gut lessen as the tornado dissipated. I mumbled something incomprehensible and the skeletons sunk back into the earth. Everything was eerily quiet. I wrapped my bigger arms around Zoë, and tried to slow my heartbeat, which was so quick and loud I was sure she could feel it or hear it. A sigh of content escaped her lips, and she quickly let go and I could imagine the blood rushing to her face. My own face heated up and I sent one last hateful look at Damian before turning to Nico.

I heard Omega warn Damian to stay away from the squad and told Trevor, Skye, and Dana to go set up a campsite by the beach. Chiron ordered the camp to commence with dinner, and he trotted over to Omega, Michael, and Zane while they explained the situation.

Nico looked at me curiously. "So you're a kid of Hades, too? That power was pretty impressive, dude."

Zoë nodded. "Yeah, he is."

Nico frowned. "Does he talk?"

Zoë nodded. "Not much. Only to people he likes."

I stuck my hand out to Nico. Nico hesitantly grasped it and shook once. We let go and I burned an imaginary hole through Damian's skull, who was guffawing with a couple Ares boys.

"Well, we'll see you later, Nico." Zoë said.

I nodded to Nico and then Zoë and I walked down towards the beach. The sun was beginning to set, and the campers were heading to the cabins for sleep. The rest of the squad was relaxing at the big tents that Trevor had set up.

Zoë and I sat down on the sand, looking across the lake. Zoë removed her hood and mask, revealing her perfect cocoa-colored skin. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and began fiddling with the sand. I removed my own hood and mask, unmasking my messy blond hair and pitch-black eyes. I couldn't help but notice that our shoulders were touching.

"Hey," Zoë began, "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

I grinned. "Always."

Zoë played with the sand a little more before speaking. "You hate this camp."

It was more of a statement than anything else. "Yeah."

"Why?"

My throat constricted and I began to feel a little nervous. Past scars on my torso seemed to burn like someone lit them on fire. Zoë turned towards me, revealing the sharp features of her face. She raised her eyebrows. I knew I hadn't been truthful with her, and I'm sure she would be mad at me if I told her the truth. But didn't she deserve to know? She was no doubt my closest friend save Omega.

I sighed. "Zoë, I haven't been entirely truthful with you."

Zoë's face turned to confusion. "About?"

"About who I am." I replied.

"And who are you then?" Zoë asked warily.

I moved my feet a little nervously. "Tony is short for Anthony. Anthony de Luca. The reason I hate this camp is because I'm the kid that Apollo was talking about in the throne room. I'm that boy that got brutalized every day by Damian and his little posse. I'm that boy that Hades completely ignored while I got beaten within inches of my life. I'm that boy that Apollo saved from death seven times. And I'm sorry I never told you before, Zoë, but it was really personal and it still hurts."

Zoë's jaw dropped. Her expression turned angry, and the astonished, and then sad. She moved over and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Ignoring the fluttering in my chest, I held her close to my chest.

"It's ok, Tony. I know that must have been hard. But I swear if I get my hands on Damian, he's going to wish I let you kill him with your shadow tornado." Zoë said with a grin.

I smiled back at her, but for some reason, neither of us let go. We leaned back so we were lying on our sides, and Zoë rolled so her back was against me chest. I draped and arm over her and held her against me as the sun fell under the horizon. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned into hours, and soon enough, we were both fast asleep, and both extremely content.


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but I got writer's block for a little bit. I think I'm back on track though. Please leave reviews because I love hearing from you guys! **

**If you want me to change some pairings tell me! Obviously, Zoë and Tony can't be changed because of the last chapter, but Percy and Calypso can still change. There will be some of Annabeth's feelings in this chapter, so this could still easily be a Percabeth story. Leave your opinion in a review! And should Michael keep flirting with and fawning over Zoë? Or should he back off? **

**And any ideas about Damian? Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about Tony's biological sister yet. Hopefully I'll get to that in this chapter. If I don't, it will definitely be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Nova/Zoë's POV**

When I woke up, I was so warm and comfortable that I didn't even want to move. I just nuzzled my face farther into my heated pillow and listened to it's steady thumping. I tightened my arms around it, and it responded by wrapping its strong, warm arms around me, making me feel safe and secure—wait, ARMS?

My eyes shot open to realize that I had been pushing my face into someone's neck, and the thumping was a heartbeat. My arms were gripping this someone's body tightly, and that someone's arms were holding me close. I slowly looked up to see the sleeping form of Tony de Luca.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to me; Tony told me who he really was—which I'm totally fine with—and how we were lying on the beach for hours, just the two of us. Then remembered how we fell asleep together. My heartbeat was erratic, and blood slowly rose to my face. What if the others saw us like this? What if the campers saw?

And then I relaxed.

Who cares? It's not like I hate being like this. I love it, actually. Chaos! Why does Tony have this effect on me? But the idea of moving slowly disintegrated. Instead of getting up, I just reburied my face into Tony's neck smelling faint scent of the forest. I gradually drifted back to sleep while listening to Tony's heart thump melodically.

**Zero/Tony's POV**

My eyes fluttered open to see a mess of glossy, black hair sprawled across my chest. My eyes widened in realization. Zoë. Her slender arms were wrapped around me neck, while my own were draped around her back. Her breathing was slow and steady, indicating she was asleep.

Immediately, terror gripped me. What if she wakes up and kills me or convinces Artemis to turn me into a jackalope? What if someone sees us? But then, I frowned. Would I care if someone saw us? I mean, sure, I'd be embarrassed and all, but would I mind?

My brain was silent for a moment. No, I wouldn't mind.

Zoë's ear rested on my chest as her face was only millimeters away from touching my neck. Even though she was asleep, I felt myself turn red. I glanced up at the sky to see the sun rising. Dawn. The rest of the squad would be awake soon.

As I was preparing to sneak away quietly, Zoë's eyelids slowly rose, revealing her sleepy, coal-black eyes.

"Hey," I whispered sheepishly, feeling the heat return to my face.

"Hi," She squeaked nervously.

The great, man-hating Zoë Nightshade _squeaks_? We stared at each other for a couple moments before she awkwardly rolled off of me. We stood up and dusted the sand off of us before pulling on our hoods and masks. Thank Chaos no one saw us without our masks on. We were quiet for a moment until Zoë spoke.

"W-We should, um, y-you know," She stammered.

"Oh. U-Uh, yeah," I replied stupidly.

With that, we headed off towards the large, black tent that was set up on the beach thirty yards down the beach, a couple feet away from the water edge. I pulled open the black flap for Zoë, and she entered before I did.

Two words to describe the tent: definitely enchanted. On the outside, the tent look about as big as a truck, and on the inside, it was like walking into a two-story house. We entered the living room to see Omega, Zane, and Dana all sitting on a leather couch, bundled up in blankets, still in their pajamas. Omega had his enchanted hoodie on, so we no one could see his face. Everyone else had their hoods off, and was laughing at something on the flat-screen TV that was hung on the wall.

Omega saw us first. "You guys can lose the hoods. Only members can open the tent."

I shrugged and took my mask and hood off as Zoë did the same. Before we could move any, strong, tan arms wrapped around Zoë from behind, and a groggy Michael rested his chin on one of her shoulders.

"Hey, babe, let's go in the kitchen. I made coffee," Michael told her.

"O-Oh, um, o-okay," Zoë replied, her face turning crimson.

He led her away, his arm around her waist. I watched the interaction quietly, while rage burning in the pit of my stomach. How come he could make her blush and become all flustered like that? How come I couldn't do that? I was brought out of my thoughts when a voice called me.

"Tony? Go wake up Trevor and Skye, will you?" Omega asked.

"Sure," I mumbled dejectedly.

As I turned away, Dana hopped down and followed me upstairs. We got to Trevor's door, where, undoubtedly, Skye would be also,, but before I could knock, Dana tugged my finger. I looked down at her in confusion.

"Yeah?"

Dana shuffled nervously for a second before looking up at me with her black eyes that were now full of confidence.

"You have a crush on Zoë," She stated simply.

It sounded more like a stated truth than a question. But, of course, I denied it.

"N-No I don't." I said, looking away from her big, obsidian eyes.

"You stuttered." She replied.

"I did n—"

"And then you looked away."

"I so didn—"

"Two signs of lying. You can't hide stuff from me, big brother. I can read you like a book." Dana told me.

I opened my mouth to try to deny it more, but it was futile. My lil sis is good at being unrelenting. I sighed deeply.

Dana smiled at me and hugged my leg tightly. "My big brother has a crush!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Tony has a crush on who?" A new voice sounded.

We turned to see Zoë walking down the hallway with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. I paled and Dana kicked the back of my leg, pushing me to say something.

"U-Uh, nobody. I mean I d-do, but it's not important. I m-mean it is now because we're t-talking about it, but in reality it is p-petty and not exactly p-pertinent. But it sorta is." I stuttered idiotically.

Dana looked at me incredulously as if to say, _are you kidding me_?

"Oh." Zoë responded simply, her face falling a little bit.  
"What are you even doing here?" I asked.

I realized it came out harsher than I meant it to. Zoë's eyebrows knit together. "Omega sent me to see what was taking so long. Now I'm sorry I came up here. Sorry to bother you."

She turned and stormed away. I looked down at Dana. She just gestured towards Zoë, and I set off towards downstairs. As I walked off, I heard Dana yell, "What in Chaos? Skye why are you in Trevor's room?"

**Nova/Zoë's POV**

Of course he had a crush. How could he not? Half the army drooled over Omega, and the other half drooled over Tony. He could have any girl he wanted. And he could choose to talk with them, and I knew he would have them hooked immediately. Not only is he physically attractive, but also he's kind, almost as loyal as Omega, and intelligent. I'm sure that he had now found some far more qualified girl than me somewhere in the army. Maybe it was Beta squad. They had a lot of Aphrodite girls. On top of that, Tony snapped at me, which really pissed me off. My melancholy turned to rage, and I wanted to break something or hurt someone.

I walked down the stairs and looked at Zane. "Give me my mask."

He cowered under my gaze and he tossed me my mask from the chair. As I walked out the tent, I heard a hushed whisper from somebody.

"She's pissed as shit."

I walked out of the tent and to the waters edge. I hurled my cup of coffee up in the air, drew my bow, and fired an arrow at it as it fell. The ceramic cup exploded into dozens of pieces as my arrow collided with it.

"Nice shot," Someone said behind me.

I turned and nocked an arrow at the same time, pointing my arrow straight at someone's forehead. Damian. He was buff, bigger than Tony, but extremely less intelligent. Damian's eyes were a dull green, and his black hair seemed oily instead of lush. He wore a tight muscles shirt that showed off his abs (I wasn't impressed; they weren't nearly as attractive as Tony's) and shorts.

He gave a cocky grin. "I can tell you're beautiful even with your hood and mask on, milady. You've got some nice curves."

"You have ten seconds to get off the beach before an arrow pierces your skull," I said in a steely tone.

Damian only laughed before smiling smugly. "Why don't you lose the attitude and we can go back to my cabin for some fun?"

He waggled his eyebrows at me and attempted to smile seductively. It didn't work.

"How about you walk away and I don't kill you," I suggested.

Damian smiled and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but instead pulled out a ballpoint pen and uncapped it. It grew into a three-foot-long blade of Celestial bronze. Anaklusmos. I thought Perseus had that? My heart grew heavy as I remembered the betrayed hero. I missed him greatly, but not in a romantic way. And this boy was not worthy to wield _my_ sword. But, as I was thinking these things, Damian swung his sword and I was forced to block it with my bow. I had to release the arrow, which flew up into the sky and out of sight.

Damian was a good fighter, but not a perfect one. This time, however, he got the jump on me while I was distracted. His sword found its way in between the sting and grip of my bow, and he twisted, wrenching my bow from my hands. He slashed my arm, creating a three-inch cut, and then held the point of his sword against my unguarded throat.

"I said, let's go back to my cabin and have some fun, beautiful," He said.

Suddenly, the water in the lake rose, formed into a giant fist, and then slammed into Damian. He flew backwards and landed on his butt in the sand, soaked in water.

I looked up at the tent flap to see a fuming Omega.

"How the hell am I wet?" Damian asked curiously, running a hand through his drenched hair.

"Because a more powerful son of Poseidon just whooped your ass," Omega replied, "And I heard you try to force Nova to go with you to your cabin to have 'fun.' Remember what I told you? Stay away from us, or I'll rip you apart."

"You're a son of Poseidon?" Damian asked in shock.

Apparently, his semi-moronic brain only picked up the first part of Omega's answer. Why he didn't realize that Omega was a son of Poseidon because of the water fist that just hit him, I'm not sure. Omega simply nodded.

Damian growled angrily, "And you said more powerful? Well I challenge you to a duel so I can whoop _your_ ass in front of the entire camp as well as your little posse."

Omega snorted. "Sure. 2:00 in the amphitheater."

Damian stood up and gave me one last glare before stalking off to the pavilion, probably going to boast about his not-so-impressive achievements.

I picked up my bow and it transformed back into a black bracelet. I turned to Omega. "Thanks."

Omega nodded. "No problem. If he does something again, let me know."

I nodded and he then retreated into the tent. I followed him in and we were immediately swamped by questions.

"What was that noise?"

"Was there a fight?"

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

"Are you pissed?"

Omega held up his hand. "The noise was me pummeling Damian, yes, there was a fight, yes we can have pancakes, and yes I'm pissed. That bastard tried to coerce Zoë into going back to his cabin to have," He used air-quotes, "fun."

I saw Tony's eyes fill with concern as he stepped towards me, but Michael roughly shoved him to the side as he rushed up to me and placed his hands on my face. He frantically searched my body.

"Did he hurt you?" Michael asked. He then found the cut on my forearm and his eyes filled with anger.

"Michael," I began, "It's ok it—"

"Alright, I'm going to find that guy. Who's coming with me?" Michael interrupted.

Before anyone could move, Omega intervened. "That won't be necessary. He challenged me to a duel at 2:00 this afternoon. I'll give him the punishment he deserves."

Michael nodded, satisfied with this answer. He then gently grabbed my arm and led me to the infirmary that was a room off the living room. He poured a little nectar on it and it easily closed up without any ambrosia. I was a little flattered that Michael cared this much for me. Would Tony treat me like this?

Before I could think any longer, Michael led me back out into the living room, where everyone was now dressed in their armor and masks except for Michael, who didn't have the Elite uniform.

"We have to train these campers today. I'll take sword training with Trevor, Zoë and Tony get archery, Michael gets spears, axes, and maces, Dana and Skye get daggers and throwing knives, while Zane gets powers," Omega stated, "Is everyone good?"

Everyone nodded, but I didn't fail to notice the look of malice that Michael shot at Tony. Tony just ignored him and walked out of the tent.

Once we reached the pavilion, we each separate into our groups. Tony walked silently beside me for a while, before finally saying something.

"Zo—Nova? I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean it like you thought I did." Tony apologized.

I kept my head held high and refused to look at him. "No, it's fine. I understand perfectly well. I wouldn't want anyone to know who my crush is either."

_Especially not you, since you are my crush_, I added silently in my head.

He apparently detected my steely tone and gently grabbed my arm, sending a pleasant shiver through my body. I could see his black eyes right above the top of his mask, and they were filled with worry. Worry that I would ignore him.

"Nova, I'm really sorry. I don't want to fight with you. Ever," He added.

I almost hugged him. Knowing that us being friends was so important to him evoked a small and warm feeling from the depths of my stomach.

I sighed in playful defeat. "I forgive you, idiot. I can't stay mad at you long."

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, that I enthusiastically returned. The protected, secure feeling I got when I woke up in Tony's arms returned as I snuggled my face into his muscular chest. An involuntary, quiet sigh of content absconded from my lips.

When we let go, I found myself missing the warmth of his hug. It felt a part of a puzzle had been taken away from the complete picture, causing it to become incomplete again. Coldness invaded the parts of my body that were touched by Tony.

I opened my mouth, but someone interrupted me. "Nova! Zero! Come back a minute! I want to introduce us formally to the campers!"

I sighed and grabbed Tony's hands and began to drag him towards the pavilion.

**Annabeth's POV**

My ears perked up when I heard Omega was going to introduce his group formally. I hated not knowing something. Campers and Hunters flocked from all over the camp and sat down in their designated seats as Omega's team joined him at the front. I'll admit it; something about Omega was familiar. The way he carries himself is just like . . . Percy. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't regret what I did. I'd still be lying if I said I didn't want him to hold me again—kiss me again. I missed that faint smell of the ocean.

I cried. I wept. I sobbed, when I heard he left. It was all my fault. Every bit of it was my fault, and the guilt was slowly crushing me. I ruined his life with one stupid decision. If Damian hadn't come to camp . . . I would be married now, maybe even with kids. I often wondered what they would have looked like. Would they look like mini Percy's or mini me's? Or a combination of my golden hair and his beautiful emerald eyes?

I even thought about suicide several times. By killing Percy's life, I killed my own. I wish that day had never happened. The day that everything went wrong. And to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure what happened.

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked out on the beach, awaiting Percy's return. He was sent on a quest, but refused to tell me what it was about. I wasn't upset; I was a big girl, and I knew it must have been important for him not to tell me. I sighed. He had ben gone for three months now, but I knew in my heart he was alive. He would return. I just knew it._

_ "You lonely?" A voice asked._

_ I turned to see Percy's new half-brother, Damian Watson. He was holding two drinks._

_ "A little. I miss Percy." I admitted._

_ Damian nodded in understanding. "Want a drink? I saw you out here and grabbed some punch for you."_

_ I just nodded and grabbed the gleaming drink. I lifted the glass and sipped it a couple times before sitting on the sandy beach. He sat down and drank a small sip from his own cup, his eyes flickering back and forth between a dull green and a vivid color. I felt something stir inside my stomach, like some sort of instinct was taking over. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward, grabbed Damian's face, and smashed my lips onto his. He was startled at first, but slowly relaxed into the kiss and snaked his arms around me. My thoughts screamed, "Percy! Percy! He's not Percy! Percy!" But my body was nonresponsive. My mind and body fought and clashed, but my body won. What I didn't expect was for Percy Jackson to return to camp that very night._

_ A throat was cleared behind us. I detached myself and turned around to see Percy staring at us with a completely blank expression. The mirth in his eyes was gone, and they were no longer a vibrant emerald. Hot tears began to stream down my face as I realized what I had just done. I just cheated on Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, and my best friend._

_ Damian just smirked at Percy, but it didn't pull a response out of him. Percy just stared at me, his jaw clenched tightly and his shoulders slumped. Without a word, he slipped his hand in a pocket and then pulled out a small velvet box. He stared down at it, running his thumb along the soft velvet._

_ "Athena sent me on a quest to prove my loyalty. I see now that she should have sent you on a loyalty quest also," He stated quietly and calmly._

_ He was so calm, and it only tore my heart even more. Why wouldn't he get mad at me? Tears streamed down my face._

_ "I . . . I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you." Percy apologized, hanging his head._

_ "N-No! P-Percy! Please, I . . . I didn't know what I was d-doing! I-I just missed you so much, and . . . and I was l-lonely! I swear I didn't mean to!" I cried in anguish._

_ "I loved you, Annabeth. I still do. But if your happy, I'll just leave." Percy said, his eyes full to the brim with tears._

_ "No! Get mad at me! P-Please just s-scream at me or . . . or something! I just broke your heart, Percy! Yell at m-me!" I screamed at him._

_ Percy shook his head and tossed the velvet box to me. I opened it with trembling fingers and found the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was golden with a medium-sized diamond, but that's not what made me love it so much. Engraved on the outside of the gold ring were five words that ripped my heart to shreds._

_Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl Forever_

_ I looked up at him and I saw the broken look in his eyes. _

_ "P-Percy?" I asked softly._

_ Tears finally fell from his eyes and I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing violently. I heard footsteps slowly getting farther away. I wanted—no, I needed to feel Percy's comforting arms wrap around me and I needed him to tell me everything was going to be okay. But he didn't because nothing was going to be okay_.

**FLASHBACK END**

Tears almost spilled over my eyes as I recalled the memory. I was brought away from my thoughts as Omega began to speak.

"We are known as the Elite Squadron in Chaos's army. I am the leader of the Elite Squad. My rank is Lieutenant General, making me the second most powerful being in the universe. You will refer to me as Omega, and nothing else," He said.

"What's your real name?" Someone asked from the crowd.

"We have been informed by Chaos that we can reveal our identities at our leisure. I, however, do not plan on doing so. If the other members wish to show you who they are, they can do as they please. Any more questions?"

"Are you a demigod? Who's your parent?" Another person asked.

Omega's demeanor changed immediately. "Yes, I am a demigod. My father is now Chaos. I want nothing to do with my birth father," He hissed angrily.

Omega nodded to the girl standing next to him. She flipped off her hood and took off her mask, revealing flowing, blonde hair like mine, and emerald green eyes that were as light as the grass. She was gorgeous, and all the boys were staring at her.

"My name is Skye Whitaker, daughter of Aeolus. My rank is 2nd Lieutenant, making me the fifth most powerful being in the universe." She said before stepping backwards.

A male stepped forward next. He flipped off his hood and removed his mask. He had shaggy brown hair like a surfer's, olive skin, and aqua-blue eyes. The girls were gawking at him.

"My name is Trevor Reddington, son of Pontus. My rank is 1st Lieutenant, so I'm the fourth most powerful being in the universe."

The boy stepped back and casually put an arm around Skye's shoulders, daring the other boys to make a move. Then a little girl that looked really young and bubbly stepped forward and removed her facial gear. She had black hair and black eyes, along with that Italian look. Definitely a kid of Hades.

"Hiya! I'm Dana Harrington, daughter of Hades. I'm a Master Sergeant, and I'm the eight most powerful being in the universe," She exclaimed joyfully.

I smiled a bit. She was a cute kid. The a built kid stepped forward. He wasn't wearing a hood, and everyone could see his brown skinned arms, reminding me slightly of Beckendorf. He was good-looking, with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Michael McCall. Son of Hephaestus and legacy of Athena. I'm not an Elite, but I guess I'm the ninth most powerful being in the universe."

He backed up and then another boy stepped up. He took of the head gear, revealing a chiseled jaw, electric blue eyes, and blond hair.

"Zane Greer. Son of Zeus. Sergeant Major. Seventh most powerful being in the universe."

He quietly stepped back making room for two more. One was a female, and the other was a male.

The girl reached for her hood, but the boy gently grabbed her forearm. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. After a second or two, he let go and she removed her hood and mask, revealing the face of an old friend.

Shocked gasps echoed through the crowd, and several Hunters stood up as tears began to fall down their cheeks. Catcalls and wolf whistles sounded from large groups of boys.

She had a tan, copper-colored face with sharp features: an upturned nose, eyes as black as volcanic rock, and hair as dark as midnight. Her soft-looking lips curled into a small smile.

"My name is Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and the sea goddess Pleione, ex-Hesperide, former lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters. My rank is Colonel, making me tied for the third most powerful being in the universe."

"Z-Zoë?" Artemis asked quietly.

Zoë smiled broadly as tears began to fall. "Y-Yes, milady."

Artemis and the rest of the older huntresses tackled Zoë in a massive group hug: all crying and sniffling, overall glad to have their sister back. Zoë practically had to shove her former sisters off of her in order to stand up again.

She opened her mouth, but Phoebe interrupted. "Did you say tied?"

Zoë sighed and playfully glared at her. "I was getting to that."

She gestured to the boy from earlier, who was now leaning against a nearby column. He was fit, and I could see several girls staring in awe at him, while drool slowly dripped out of their mouths.

"This is Zero. And before you ask me why I'm talking for him, it's because he doesn't like to talk much. His name is Tony De Luca, a son of Hades. You all know him as Anthony De Luca. He is the one tied with me for the position of being the 3rd most powerful person in the universe."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, frozen in astonishment, just from being in the presence of one of the legendary lost campers. Even the other members of Omega's squad looked surprised. The other lost camper would be Percy Jackson, we would probably never find him.

The quiet boy removed his hood, revealing an attractive, tan face. His eyes were like two, circular pieces of coal stuck in his eye sockets. His hair was a golden blond and went down to his eyebrows.

An angry shout broke the silence. "Anthony! You little coward! You ran away when shit got tough!"

Tony pushed off the column, pressed a button on his wrist, and he was suddenly holding a menacing-looking sniper rifle. He quickly aimed down the sights and fired a .50 caliber bullet. A fourth of a second later, the cup Damian was holding exploded, spraying shards of glass and droplets of Coke all over the Poseidon table. Damian jumped backwards in shock, falling down as he did so.

The high-powered rifle morphed back into a bracelet and latched onto Tony's wrist, and then he stepped forward, attempting to advance on Damian, which I was all for. I wanted someone to beat his ass.

Zoë, surprisingly, reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. His face was devoid of any emotion, but his clenched jaw conveyed the message that he was irate. His anger melted as he looked at Zoë for some odd reason that I didn't understand.

Tony then nodded slightly and turned around to rejoin his group, until another yell pierced the eerie silence.

"Yeah, that's right De Luca! Run from your fears again, you little pussy! Just like you did when you were here at camp!" Damian screamed, his face red from anger.

Tony suddenly disappeared, and all were confused until he reappeared right in front of Damian, his fist pulled back, ready to strike. In the split second before Tony's knuckles collided with Damian's nose, I managed to realize what happened. He shadow traveled.

Damian's head snapped to the side behind the sheer force behind Tony's blow. Damian staggered backwards before a second blow hit his jaw, eliciting a loud snap and a yelp of pain. Tony then took Damian's face in between his hands and drove his knee right into his already bleeding nose. Damian flew backwards, landing on his back. Tony the took a step back, before running like he was about to kick a field goal. Although he wasn't kicking a ball.

A chorus of gasps echoed from the male population as Tony's steel-toed combat boot connected with Damian's family jewels. Damian squealed like a little girl, holding his crotch like it was the end of the world. Tony had an emotionless mask on, but judging by the way the lights in the big house and cabins kept flickering due to the enormous amounts of shadows, I would say he was fuming.

Then he leaned over Damian's crumpled form and spoke only a few words, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Next time you decide to torture somebody, make sure they don't become more powerful than you in the future," He hissed.

"Tortured?" Zoë asked, horrified.

Not answering, Tony swiftly took off the top of his combat suit, revealing his bare skin. The crowd gasped, some in awe of his physique, but most appalled by the amount of scars on him. But the one that frightened everyone the most was the one right in the center of his chest. There were two small initials, each about the size of a tennis ball, clearly made by a knife. D.W. Damian Watson.

"So that's why you would never go swimming with us . . ." Trevor muttered in realization.

Zoë had her hand over her mouth, as did much of the crowd. I felt tears prick my eyes as I realized I had kissed a torturer. The crowd held sympathetic looks for Tony and hateful ones towards Damian. Tony pulled on his top again and disappeared in a coat of shadows.

Omega murmured quietly, "He never told me he was tortured . . ."

Omega then drew an elegant sword that caught my eye. Half the blade was as black as night, and the other was as white as milk. He stomped furiously over to Damian and grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, and then slammed his fist into his face, knocking him unconscious. He then shot a pointed look at Chiron.

"If this scum comes within ten yards of any of the members of my team, I will kill him without hesitation. Do you understand?" He asked in a cold voice.

Chiron nodded nervously. "I will tell him when he wakes up."

Suddenly, Sophie, the only daughter of Poseidon, tugged on Omega's cloak. I thought she might get killed, but Omega bent down to her height.

"Yes, little one?"

Sophie shuffled her feet nervously and averted her eyes. Omega gently put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes. Or in the mask. Whatever.

"I won't hurt you, kiddo. What's your name and age?"

"I-I'm Sophie and I'm eight. Damian does m-mean things to me just like he d-did to your friend." She told him timidly.

Gasps were heard all over the pavilion. Sophie lifted up her shirt, and on her side, just a little above her waistline, were Damian's initials. Tears poured out of my eyes. The poor girl! The other boy at the Poseidon table, Tyler, shot out of his seat and went to Sophie's side quickly.

"Sophie! Why didn't you tell me? I could have stopped him!" Tyler asked.

Sophie began to cry. "H-He said if I t-told you he w-would hurt you t-too."

Tyler's eyes watered and he pulled his little sister into a tight, protective hug. The Hunters looked like they were about to castrate and then murder Damian. Omega stood quickly and turned sharply, his cloak whipping around in a really dramatic manner. He faced Chiron again, who held unimaginable pain in his eyes after realizing that there was torturing going on in his camp.

"I want him chained to that infirmary bed. He's not going anywhere," Omega ordered.

Chiron nodded hurriedly and got a couple Apollo kids who reluctantly took Damian to the infirmary. Omega then walked over to Sophie and . . . hugged her. To say I was surprised was an understatement. He looked like some cold, heartless leader, but he was definitely showing compassion right now. Sophie sobbed into Omega's chest and he picked her up. She buried her had into Omega's neck he began whispering something, and Sophie's sobbing subsided. Then I realized that he was _singing_. The girls in the crowd cooed and a chorus of "Awwwwww's" echoed through the crowd. Sophie fell asleep listening to the soft lullaby coming from Omega's mouth.

Omega looked at his team, and saw the surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Trevor looked dumbfounded. "I didn't . . . you're good with children."

Omega shrugged slightly, finding it hard to do so because Sophie's head was on one of them.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little and it always calmed me down so I assumed it would work with Sophie too. I was right, obviously." Omega said.

He then noticed Zoë's distressed look. "You can go, Zoë."

The hunters and campers frowned at their former friend/associate, depending on who they were, and watched her sprint for the arena. I too wondered why she was going. Artemis then stood up.

"Um, Omega?" She asked slightly nervously. The goddess of the hunt could be nervous?

"You have nothing to fear, Lady Artemis, for you are one of the few Olympians who deserve to rule, the others being Hera, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Demeter. I consider you an acquaintance if not a friend, milady." Omega said.

My jaw dropped as Omega actually treated the goddess of the hunt with the utmost respect. Artemis looked shocked for a moment before recovering.

"I was wondering if Sophie could join the hunt."

Omega frowned. "I'm not sure if that is my decision, milady."

He turned and looked at Tyler. Tyler hesitated, and then nodded. "It is my little sister's choice."

"Very well," Artemis replied, "I will ask her when she awakes."

Omega nodded. "All right. Now we will start training. Zoë and Tony will teach marksmanship, Trevor and I will teach swordsmanship, Dana and Skye get daggers, Michael gets spears, axes, and maces, while Zane teaches powers class. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and resumed eating breakfast, but the events from earlier still lingered in everyone's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I didn't get to Tony's sister, but I'll get to it this chapter. Hopefully. Haha. Anyway, please leave reviews and any suggestions you have. Calypso and her reinforcements haven't arrived yet, so Percy's pairing can still change! Tell me if you want it to! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Oh, and the argument may seem unimportant in this chapter, but both feel as if they were betrayed again, and since they are best friends, each of them took it harder than anyone normally would. She just feels deceived and used by him and it makes her remember how Hercules treated her. You'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.**

**Jtleong23— "I hate these stories. Percy would never be betrayed by anyone because he is Olympus's favorite hero and Annabeth would definitely not betray him because they love each other. She would never leave Percy and vice versa. Also Chaos never goes to earth and lives alone and independent by himself. These chaos stories are stupid"**

**Reply—Then don't read them, asshole. This is called Fanfiction for a reason. **

**Zero/Tony's POV**

A katana impaled a dummy. Damian. A katana decapitated another one. Damian. A katana hacked off both wooden limbs off a third one. Damian. A fourth one got a shadowy spear shoved in its gut. Damian. A fifth one got a throwing knife lodged in its forehead. A sixth on got two hunting daggers in its eyeballs. A seventh got three arrows in the torso simultaneously.

The eighth one was the unluckiest one. In a fit of rage, I summoned my sniper rifle and quickly fired all eleven rounds into the same dummy, tearing holes though the straw and wood. I then morphed the rifle back into a bracelet and looked down at my katanas that were now lying on the ground in confusion. Coating the blades was a thin layer of ice. I touched it, and it felt cold. Like abnormally cold. As cold as . . . death.

As I studied the new development of my powers, I failed to notice the new presence in the arena.

"Hey," A voice greeted softly.

I whirled around and immediately placed the blade at the newcomer's neck. Zoë yelped and fell backwards gripping her neck. I immediately threw my katanas and rushed to Zoë.

"Shit! I didn't know it was you, Zoë! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Zoë nodded unsurely and experimentally touched her neck. "Why did my neck feel like Antarctica suddenly relocated?"

I chuckled and picked up one of my katanas and showed it to her. She frowned and inspected the katana with a confused expression. She looked up at me, but I answered her question before she even answered.

"I don't know how I did it. I just noticed it a minute ago before you scared the Hades out of me," I admitted.

Zoë just sighed. "Okay, never mind that."

She stood with my help and then her volcanic eyes bored into mine. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked, playing dumb.

Zoë scowled. "How come you never told me he hurt you like that? You told me that you were the missing son of Hades, but you never told me that Damian did all," she paused and her gaze lowered to my now covered chest, "that."

I shrugged. "Wasn't important."

Zoë shot me an incredulous look? "_Wasn't important_? That vile, disgusting, man-pig _tortured_ you, Tony! It is definitely important!"

I sheathed my katanas and retrieved my weapons, not making eye contact with Zoë. To tell you the truth, Damian's torturing haunted my dreams. I'd have nightmares all the time, and he would be in nearly every single one. He is my inner demon, the one that makes me doubt myself and question my own worth. My mind drifted back to the "sessions" that I used to have with Damian and his friends, and I slowly remembered how he would call me dirt, how he would tell me no one even cared that he was torturing me, and how my own father didn't even bother to save me. He crushed my spirit to the point that I wouldn't even resist his attacks and verbal insults. I would just let it happen. I didn't want to relieve that anymore, and I certainly didn't need to bother Zoë with this, even though it warmed my heart to see that someone actually cared what was happening on the inside. The rest of the team just assumed I was fine, including Percy, and never bothered to ask anything. Granted, the most of them didn't even know about my past life, so they wouldn't know to ask anyway, but surely they could tell I wasn't fully there most of the time.

"Listen, it doesn't matter anymore, okay?" I said tersely, growing tired of the conversation.

Zoë glared at me. "Well excuse me for _caring_!"

"I'm sorry Zoë, but I don't want to go back there!" I tried to explain.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help? I'm tired of you keeping secrets, Tony! I told you everything about myself, and I learn something new about you every day! It's like I don't even know you at all!" Zoë retorted angrily.

I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt. But it was true, and there was still another secret I was keeping from her: Ally De Luca. My biological sister, demigod child of Hades, and Hunter of Artemis. Zoë was right, I wasn't being fair; she told me everything, but I didn't. I betrayed her trust by keeping secrets from her. But then again, did I want to dip back into the time period when this was happening? Where I was suicidal and depressed? No, I absolutely didn't. Because of that time, I got emotionally and physically tormented, and then abandoned my own kid sister just to escape the pain. I was selfish, and it was one of the lowest times of my life. I didn't want to go back there. Ever.

"Zoë," I pleaded, "You've got to understand!"

"Understand _what_?" She spat angrily, "That we apparently aren't as close as I thought? I may not be a hunter anymore, but my beliefs still followed me! Here I was, thinking that I had found a second man that wasn't some egotistical, overly ambitious, cocky fool, but apparently you are! You're just like every other man I've ever met! Secretive! Conniving! I should have known, _Anthony_!"

She said Anthony with such distaste I thought I might sit down and cry. Instead, my temper flared.

"Oh, really? I'm the only the second man you've ever approved of in your prejudiced life? What about Michael? You seem to be all buddy-buddy with him! All you do is blush and stutter when he's around!" I screamed back.

"Don't bring Michael into this!" Zoë shouted back at me, "This is between us, you chauvinistic pig!"

"You insufferable man-hater! I can't believe you would just trash our relationship like this in the blink of an eye!" I yelled.

Zoë's volcanic-black eyes flared with anger and disgust. "What relationship? It seems everything you tell me is a lie? 'Oh, Zoë, I just hate camp because I didn't fit in,' and 'Oh yeah, by the way, I've totally withheld my true identity form you for like 50,00 years. Surprise!' And 'Oh, did I forget to mention that I got tortured as a kid? Whoops. Must have slipped my mind.' "

I grit my teeth. "So you think that everything that happened wasn't real? That I don't care for you?"  
Her glare softened for a moment before it hardened again. "You can't have a relationship based on lies, _Zero_!"

"Fine! Then maybe we don't have any relationship whatsoever now, is that it, _Nova_?" I snarled.

Zoë held her head high. "Maybe we don't."

"Alright then. Have fun with Michael." I spat before stalking past her and leaving the arena.

I stormed outside and was unknowingly drawing shadows from every place that had them. Dark energy flared with every breath I took, and small circles of ice spread on the ground with each step I took. Rage burned in my stomach. How dare she accuse me of not caring for her? How could she just tear down a relationship that had thrived for 50,000 years? It broke me more than I cared to admit. If she thought I was just like every other male in the world, then she won't mind me leaving, will she?

I found Omega in our tent. Everyone else was out training the demigods of the camp. Omega looked up at me briefly before looking back at the tablet he held in his hands.

"Calypso and her reinforcements will be here tomorrow, so we need to—" Omega began.

"I want out of here, Perce." I interrupted.

Omega jumped. "Ssh! What the fuck, Tony? Don't use that name! And what did you say?"

I ignored Omega's reprimanding and cut to the chase. I explained what just happened between Zoë and me.

"I feel betrayed, Omega. Zoë just tossed me aside like I was some uninteresting, broken toy. I want out. Now," I said.

By the look in Omega's eye, I knew he understood how I felt. It may have seemed like we were overreacting and blowing this way out of proportion, but it was truly devastating to hear your best friend totally dis you and thing accuse you of never even having a relationship. Granted, I did sort of lie by omission when I didn't tell her who I truly was, even when she revealed everything about herself, including her interaction with that bastard Heracles. I knew how she felt: betrayed. Both of our prides restrained us from backing down, and all we succeeded in was enraging the other.

Omega just stared at me for a moment before tapping rapidly on the tablet. Then he looked up at me.

"Well, there is one thing we need," Omega stated.

I raised my eyebrows.

"A spy," he specified.

**Nova/Zoë's POV**

I can't believe him. How many lies had he told me? How many secrets did he have? He was becoming more of an enigma every day, to the point where I realized I didn't even truly know him. Did I think it was wrong to freak out at him in the arena? No. He disappointed me by revealing his true nature: a worthless pig, just like every other guy. As I entered the tent, Zero (I'm going to call him that since his name now disgusts me) exited, refusing to meet my eyes. I failed to notice the bag he had slung over his shoulder, or the fact that he was heading for the exit to the camp.

I brushed past Omega, who's gaze followed me all the way upstairs. I found myself going to the only place I felt safe now. I opened Michael's door, quickly changed into soft pajamas, and then collapsed in Michael's bed, even though it wasn't even noon yet.

I curled up in Michael's covers, inhaling the soothing, smoky smell of Michael. I felt much safer, and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Unknown POV**

"He's going to get himself killed," I muttered as I watched a lone demigod exit Camp Half-Blood through an Iris message.

The woman next to me chuckled. "Have some faith, brother. He is very deserving for my blessing and assistance. The boy is perfect. What about yours?"

I smiled and the Iris message flipped to show a massive army of monsters in a camp. The message slowly zoomed in on the stage in front of the cheering and guffawing creatures. Standing on the stage was a pale woman with vivid green eyes, dark-brown hair, and a dirt-brown dress.

I snickered. "There's our dear Gaea."

My sister snorted. "Look at Kronos, brother."

My attention turned to the man standing next to her. He was tall, with dark black hair, brown skin, and a strong build. He was smirking triumphantly as Gaea continued to speak.

"Where is she?" My sister asked curiously.

I pointed behind Kronos. "There."

Standing behind the primordial and king titan was a young girl, about sixteen physically. She had bright blue eyes and golden, blonde hair that fell to her shoulder blades. She had a golden bow on her back and a quiver of gold-tipped arrows hung on loosely on the belt loops on the back of her pants. An amulet with a golden sun hung from her neck.

My sister laughed. "A daughter of Apollo. How fitting."

I smiled. "Ironic, isn't it? If the boy is as good as he says you are, the two will make an excellent pair."

My sister smile faded. "The gods will still fall, however."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But these soldiers of Chaos will push them back up again. And with our soon to be team, they will be unstoppable."

My sister smiled. "Gaea and Kronos won't know what hit them."

**Nova/Zoë's POV—Later that night**

I awoke from my nap to find two strong arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug. I felt my back pressed against someone's body, and I immediately smiled. Tony. Then I remembered. Tony and I fought. We yelled at each other. We both severed our connections to each other. This couldn't be Tony. I rolled over and my suspicions were confirmed. I was in the arms of Michael McCall. I inhaled his comforting smoky scent, but for some reason longed the smell of a forest.

His eyes fluttered open. He smiled warmly when he saw me.

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured sleepily.

I giggled a little and turned red. I then buried my face in his chest and we sat there quietly for a little while before we both decided to get up. When we reached the living room, the others were waiting in the living room.

Omega was standing. "All right, tomorrow Caly—"

"Shouldn't we wait for everyone to be here first, Omega?" Skye asked.

I frowned. "Who's missing?"

Zane looked at me incredulously. "Tony, obviously."

My eyes widened as I scanned the room, not finding the certain son of Hades.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Gone," Omega sated simply.

All were silent for a minute. Finally, Dana spoke up. "What do you mean, gone?"

"He left the camp." Omega answered.

My jaw dropped. "That bastard had the audacity to _leave_ the camp? What the hell is he thinking? He's just leaving these vulnerable campers to fend for himself? I knew he was just like every other man!"

The others gaped at me, surprised by my outburst. Omega turned to me.

"You misunderstood, Zoë. I sent him on a mission. He's going to act as a spy. He'll be within the forces for Gaea and Kronos for a while." Omega explained.

I felt the blood rush to my face in embarrassment. Everyone was silent until Zane spoke up.

"So . . . judging by your attitude, I assume you and Tony had a fight?" He asked nervously.

I clenched my jaw. "No, I just had an epiphany. Tony is just like every other man: the same kind I used to hunt when I was a member of Artemis's huntresses. Tony only opened my eyes."

"But you two are . . ." Skye paused for a moment, "best friends."

It sounded like she was going to say something than different than best friends, but I didn't even notice because my rage rose again.

"He's no friend of mine. Our entire relationship was built on lies. I was willing to forgive him when he told me he was really the lost son of Hades, but the torturing thing was too much. I told all of my deepest secrets to him and he betrays my trust by hiding huge secrets from me. He made his decision clear that he wanted nothing to do with me the moment he accepted this sly mission. He's a jerk for doing this to me. Apparently 50,000 years with someone means absolutely nothing to him," I spat.

"Dear, you should really be more kind to my champion," A voice spoke behind us.

Everyone whirled around and drew their weapons, facing the hooded figure of a woman.

"You! How did you get in here?" Omega asked furiously.

The woman only chuckled. "Peace, hero, I mean no harm, I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the sky, solidifying her promise. The woman was tall and slender, with dark hair that fell out of her hood. The lighting in the room wasn't good enough to illuminate her face, but I could easily see two orbs of silver.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, stepping in front of me protectively. My heart warmed a little.

The woman chuckled softly. "My identity, Michael McCall, isn't necessary, although I will reveal it in due time. I only came to discuss my new champion, Anthony De Luca, the same one that your kind teammate is speaking so horribly about."

I growled in anger. "It's not my fault he decided to keep his entire life a secret from me! That isn't what friends do, you know!"

The woman shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to show you a memory. You will see what the poor by went through, and I will explain afterward why he didn't wish to share any of it with you. It wasn't out of spite or because he's a jerk, it's because he was afraid, Zoë Nightshade."

Darkness consumed my vision, and when it cleared, I was in a white . . . place. There were no walls or anything for as far as I could see, just the white ground and white . . . sky? Ceiling? Whatever it was. The others landed next to me, while the hooded lady stood in front of us.

She snapped her fingers and a long couch appeared, big enough to fit us all. Then she a screen appeared in front of us, large enough to cover the whole side of a garbage truck. The woman flicked her wrist, and a scene began to play. (**A/N: It will be in Tony's POV, and the group's thoughts and comments will be told afterward**).

**Past Tony's POV**

_I sat on the beach with my head resting on my chin, just staring out at the ocean. I was relaxed, but only because the camp bullies weren't here. I don't know what I did to piss Damian off so much, but he hated me. _

_ I got tired of remaining on the beach, so I stood up, brushing sand off my scrawny body. I brushed a couple strands of my unorthodox blond hair out of my eyes and began to walk back to the main part of camp. Then I saw them._

_ Damian came up to me, a cruel smile on his greasy face. "Hey, shrimp, you wanna play?"_

_ "N-No," I muttered fearfully._

_ I tried to step back, but I bumped into a burly Ares kid, who then shoved me onto the ground. The other Ares boy with Damian picked me up and pulled me into the forest, where no one else was. My heart pounded heavily and adrenaline pumped through my veins, but I still wasn't strong enough to get out of the death-grip that he had on me. _

_ Before I could do anything, an Ares boy landed a solid punch on my cheek, eliciting a crack and a yell of pain from me. I crumpled to the ground, clutching my cheek. Damian gave a powerful kick into my side, flipping me onto my back. He quickly jumped on top of me and stared pummeling my face until I was bruised and bloody._

_ Damian got off of me and guffawed with his friends as tears began to leak out of my eyes. _

_ He saw my salty tears and laughed cruelly. "Hey, kid, did I tell you that you could cry?"_

_ I opened my mouth, but Damian slammed his elbow into my face, effectively silencing me. _

_ "No talking. That's the first rule," Damian ordered._

_ I spat blood on his face and he growled angrily, and then pulled me up by the collar. He then slammed my back into a tree. _

_ "What number session is this, Nathan?" Damian asked._

_ An Ares boy snickered. "Number forty-seven, Damian."_

_ Damian turned to me again, and grinned evilly, meaning he had some kind of idea. His ideas normally meant immense amounts of pain for me. His disgusting breath washed over my face as he spoke again._

_ "Tell me that you're my bitch, De Luca," He commanded, smiling as his buddies roared with laughter behind him._

_ I looked at him like he was crazy and he slammed a fist into my gut. "Do it."_

_ "No," I croaked._

_ Damian scowled at me. "I said, tell me that you're my bitch."_

_ "No," I repeated._

_ Damian looked enraged for a moment, before his eyes lit up again. _

_ "Tell me, or else."_

_ "Or what?" I asked, receiving another blow to by already battered face._

_ "Or I'll go visit that sister of yours," Damian threatened._

_ Silence reigned. A look of horror crossed my face. My hands began to tremble as I imagined my sister in my place. No. That wasn't going to happen._

_ "I'm sure she could entertain me, kid. In ways that you can't," he said, waggling his eyebrows at his guffawing cronies._

_ "Don't touch my sister, you bastard," I growled._

_ Damian slammed my head into the tree, making my vision blur slightly._

_ "Don't speak to me unless you're willing to admit you're my bitch. Otherwise, I think I'll go fetch your pretty, blonde-haired sister from the Hades cabin," Damian said with a smirk._

_ He dropped me and began to walk away with his friends. I immediately called out, because I knew he wasn't bluffing. I wasn't letting that monster touch my little sister._

_ "Wait! Stop, please! Don't h-hurt Ally!" I screamed desperately._

_ "I'm not hearing the magic words, De Luca!" Damian called over his shoulder._

_ "I'm you're bitch! I'm you're bitch! Just please d-don't hurt my sister!" I wailed, the tears falling down my cheeks._

_ Damian wheeled around, smiling wickedly. "There are those special words! Now that you're my bitch, I have to brand you, little slave."_

_ Damian flicked out a switchblade and my eyes widened. "W-What are you d-doing?"_

_ He winked at me and tore off my shirt. I realized what he meant by branding me now. He was going to carve me up or something._

_ Damian lowered the blade to my skin painfully slow, and I couldn't stand it anymore. "Please don't! Please! You're a monster!"_

_ "You don't want me to do this?" Damian asked, his evil smirk still on his face._

_ I shook my head frantically and he nodded and stood. "Fine. Then I'll do it to your sister, Ally."_

_ He turned, but I grabbed his wrist. "No! I . . . just do it! Don't hurt her!"_

_ Damian snickered with his friends as he pushed me back down and slowly cut my chest. I screamed in pain, but no one was near enough to hear. Once he finished, he and his friends left me lying on the ground. I looked down at my chest and saw that he carved his initials into my chest. I let out an agonized cry before lying back down on the ground and sobbing uncontrollably._

**Nova/Zoë's POV**

I was sobbing by the end. I was on the floor, tears staining my cheeks. I couldn't believe that Tony had . . . he had done all of that to keep his sister, who was clearly his biological sister (another secret, but this time I could care less), safe. He wasn't like other men. I knew Tony cared for me, but I was lying to myself to justify my actions. I shouldn't have gotten angry with him for not telling me about his past, because it was clearly painful to talk about. I can't believe I accused him of not caring about me. I knew he did. I was so stupid. I was so, incredibly stupid.

I looked up to see the others with their tears on their faces, even Michael. The woman had her head down, looking at the floor. Omega walked over and helped me up, his hands trembling slightly.

We turned to the woman.

"I sense you understand now, Miss Nightshade. Anthony cared deeply for you, and still does. Now he is my champion, so I can help him throughout his time with the enemy. I hope you have come to realize that he is indeed a special boy." The woman said.

My body shook with tears as I turned and cried into Omega's chest, traumatized by the memory I just saw. He held me tightly, but it didn't do much to console me.

The woman spoke up again. "Would you like to see where he is, Miss Nightshade? You won't be able to communicate with him, but you will be able to see what he's doing."

I nodded and she flicked her wrist and another screen lit up in front of them.

**Zero/Tony's POV**

It was raining, and it was dark, and it was cold. It was perfect. This was my element, meaning I would have no trouble fighting my way out if I needed it. I absentmindedly fingered a new necklace I had been given by a strange woman. She knew I was a spy and gave me a necklace with a crescent moon on it and told me I could trust a girl here who wore a similar necklace, but with a sun on it. I wasn't quite sure who she was, but I knew she was powerful, judging by the aura radiating off of her.

My hood was pulled over my hair and my mask covered the bottom of my face, just leaving my eyes visible. I smirked and checked my wrist to make sure my other present was still there. Sure enough, the bracelet with the scythe was still on there. My ticket inside. First objective, find this mystery girl. Second objective, gain the trust of Gaea and Kronos. Third objective, obtain Intel and hightail it out of there as soon as I could.

Mortals passed by me like I wasn't suspicious at all, even though I was dressed like some sort of Medieval assassin. I finally reached the building I was looking for after thirty more minutes of walking. The abandoned prison.

I walked up to the gate, and a couple monsters appeared and raised their weapons. I laughed and showed them my bracelet.

"You new?" A girl's voice asked.

I looked up at the guard tower to see a girl with bright blue eyes and shining blonde hair. She had a humorous look on her face, like this situation was somehow hilarious. Definitely a daughter of Apollo. She wore a brown leather jacket over her dark green shirt, combat boots, and skinny jeans.

"Yeah," I replied, "A friend of mine told me about you guys. I want to get back at those bastards that call themselves gods."

She frowned probably trying to figure me out. "Lower your hood, please."

I complied and removed my mask and hood. I couldn't see her eyes well in the dark and rain, but I'm pretty sure she was looking at my neck.

"Nice necklace," She complimented, "Now let's get going."

The dracanae and hellhound guards walked away as the girl led me past the gate.

"Name and birth parent," the girl ordered.

"Tony De Luca, son of Hades," I replied, "you?"

"Kayla Conn, daughter of Apollo. Nice to meet you."

Now that we were alone, I looked at her neck, and, sure enough, a golden necklace was around her neck with a little sun on it. Mine was silver with a moon.

"I like that necklace of yours. Mine is nearly the same," I commented cautiously, just in case this wasn't the right girl.

Her lips quirked into a small smile. "Yes they are. So where did you get yours?"

"A friend. She told me that one day I'd fine someone with the match. A small sun. Just like yours," I responded nonchalantly.

The girl looked around warily before turning back to me and stopping me halfway from the gate to the entrance to the prison.

"You're the spy?" She whispered nervously.

I nodded slightly. "You're the girl I was told to meet?"

Kayla hummed a response. "Looks like we are going to be working quite a lot. Now I'll introduce you to the bosses."

**Nova/Zoë's POV**

"He's in," the woman said proudly, as if she was speaking of her own son.

Omega turned to her. "Can you take us back now?"

The woman laughed and snapped her fingers, and we were all standing in the tent again.

"Farewell, heroes. We will meet again soon," The mysterious woman said before flashing away.

It was around two a.m. now, so the campers were most likely asleep. As we all headed upstairs, I lagged behind.

"Be careful, Tony," I muttered softly, praying I would be able to see him again.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I just posted a poll for Percy's pairing. Please go check it out! I need it fast because I need to get Percy a lover soon! Calypso, Annabeth, Kayla, Artemis, or another OC? Please remember to leave reviews! Thanks! Next update will be soon, hopefully**!


	7. Final Author's Note

** A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the long hiatus. I've really lost inspiration for this story, so I don't know if I'll finish. Probably not.**

** DO NOT DESPAIR.**

** If you like this story, you will love my other two: ****Champion of the Sun**** (my most popular one) and ****The Twins of Rome**** (my newest one).**

**Summaries:**

**Champion of the Sun****: Percy Jackson was born on the day that the Spartan 300 perished. After Ares murders his mother, Percy is taken by Poseidon to Atlantis to hide him from a paranoid Zeus. When Percy is discovered, he is given a "job" so he can live. Percy is happy, but how will he deal with shadowing/protecting a certain son of Zeus? And how will Percy react when he meets a certain Hesperid? Perzoe**

**The Twins of Rome****: Jason, Thalia, and Percy Grace are all the children of Julia Grace, lover of Zeus/Jupiter. The twins, Jason and Percy, have to be separated from Thalia due to their Roman heritage. When the boys arrive at Camp Jupiter, they don't know that in a couple years' time, they will both be thrust into two wars and two prophecies. It will be either Percy/Reyna or Percy/Bianca. Not sure yet. (Poll is up for this one)**

**So if you like either of these two stories, make sure to favorite, follower, and/or review.**

**I'd really, really like reviews though because it helps me with my writing.**

**-Sinister**


End file.
